Proving Herself
by amazon2
Summary: FINISHED-This is about a goil newsie and Spot and their challenges and arrogant pride.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first newsie fanfic and I want to know what you guys think. Melanie is mine but Spot is Newsies.  
  
The frigid air swept through Brooklyn's streets, making many people head for the warmth of the nearest shelter. It made it harder for Melanie to sell her papes. She still had at least 20 papes left.  
  
"Extra. Extra."  
  
A man walked by and she ran up to him "Will you buy one of me papes?" The man muttered darkly but reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin. She continued wandering, selling another paper to a lady in a red dress and another to a small, balding man. Most people were heading into the nearby tavern for a quick drink to warm themselves up. She managed to sell a few more before she quit for the night.  
  
It seemed amazing that not one other newsie would be around here but Melanie wasn't surprised. The boys didn't really know much about her aside from the fact that she could soak just about anyone of them, except for probably Spot Conlon. They didn't know she was a girl. Her jet black hair was always tucked up in her signature hat. But the guys left her alone and didn't come near her area when she was selling, it may have taken them a while but they learned to respect her.  
  
At first, when she decided to be a newsie, she knew she had a disadvantage. She knew nothing about selling papers, fighting, or how to live. Melanie learned quickly enough though, because if she didn't then she would have died. She got a slingshot and watched fights and imitated them. It would be a lie to say she didn't get beat up when she first came to Brooklyn, but after time she learned, she wasn't one to make mistakes twice. One guy decided that he didn't want her in that particular spot and she soaked him. Not long after she had the respect she wanted. One thing about newsies, word traveled around.  
  
At times it was lonely but it was better than going back and facing her parents. She shook her head clearing the memories. Melanie didn't want to think about them. Instead she focused on getting to her "apartment". That was a laugh. The place had a serious need of cleaning, but no one had lived in it for a while and it was considered a safety hazard so no one went near it. Dodging the few people that were willing to brave the cold, she ducked into the side alley next to the apartment.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she jumped up and grabbed the last rung of the fire escape ladder and pulling herself up until she could hook a leg over the bar. Swinging up, she climbed the rest of the way up and got in from the window.  
  
Walking into her apartment, she tossed her extra papes onto a pile of papes on the floor. Her apartment was a wreck. She hadn't cleaned in days and the place showed it. Trash littered her floor like ants, old papes were everywhere and her bed of straw had gotten a little mussed. It was the same old thing.  
  
Life was almost boring; you can't say it totally was because being a newsies wasn't boring in the least. She just wanted to say she had someone to hang out with. It would have been nice to just have someone to talk to or play pokah with. The thought of going somewhere else had crossed her mind. They might not care if she was a goil.  
  
Manhattan's leader might not mind like spot did. She had overheard him talking to another of his newsies and said that his goil was nice but she couldn't keep up with his lifestyle. Also that no goil could be a newsie. 'I could' she thought angrily 'I'm just as good as any guy, and a hell of a lot better den dose hoity-toity bitches.'  
  
She straightened up the apartment, picking up her trash. Looking around, she decided that she'd go to Manhattan in a couple of days, first she had to get some money saved up.  
  
Melanie took her blanket and laid down on her bed of straw. The apartment was surprisingly warm for this time of the year. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. Being a newsie you didn't make much money and you learned to go without a lot of food. Pushing thoughts of food away, she curled into a ball and waited for sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and she finally went to Manhattan. Not knowing how early Manhattan newsies got their papes; she got there at 5:15. She didn't see any newsies so she just got her usual 75 papes. Her hair was in her hat but the man giving her the papes still looked at her kind of funny.  
  
Ignoring the look, she left and ran down the streets yelling headlines. She didn't know Manhattan that well. Besides looking for a place to stay, she hadn't ever been down in this area. Nonetheless, she got all her papes sold and went to a restaurant named Tibby's. Ordering a small lunch she saw a group of newsies walk in and sit down at a table.  
  
After finishing her lunch, she went out and sold some more papes of the evening edition. As she was getting rid of some of her last papes, she saw two of the newsies from Tibby's coming towards her. One was a short guy that had a cigar dangling from his lips and the other one was taller and had a bandanna around his neck.  
  
They closed in on her as she sold her last pape to a lady with her daughter. "You were the lone newsie at Tibby's weren't you?" she tried walking away from them before they got a good look at her but they grabbed her arms and yanked her back. Her hat fell off and her long black hair fell in her eyes, obscuring them from view.  
  
"Well Race, looks like we gots ourselves a goil newsie." The taller one said.  
  
"Wat's your name goil?" This was a little difficult to understand, owing to the fact that he had the cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she replied sassily.  
  
"Cuz youse in our territory and we'll soak ya."  
  
"Don't got a newsie name but my real name is Mel."  
  
"Well with your dark hair youse can be Raven. Youse can come back to da lodging house wit us."  
  
"I needed a place to stay. Thanks."  
  
"Youse play pokah?" the one with the cigar asked.  
  
"Yea, I've played a couple of times."  
  
"Den let's get back to da lodging house" the taller one said. He took off briskly leaving Race to talk to Raven.  
  
"I'se Race and dat's Jack or Cowboy." He paused, "Where ya from?"  
  
"Brooklyn"  
  
"You sold with the Brooklyn newsies? Jack why didn't we hear bout dis one?" he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I said I was from Brooklyn I didn't say I sold wit da Brooklyn newsies." She interrupted bitterly.  
  
"Well why not? Youse can sell." Race asked.  
  
"Tell that to Mr. All Mighty Conlon" she snarled. "They don't know I'se a goil either. Spot doesn't think goils can sell so I finally came here." Her tone softened as she got to the end.  
  
"Hows ya know dat?" Jack called over his shoulder, but slowing to hear the answer.  
  
"Heard him talking. Said dat goils can't be newsies. I want to prove him wrong." She answered matter-of-factly. The two finished selling their papes and then Jack led them towards the lodging house. They took a couple shortcuts through alleys and had Raven totally lost. Finally a building appeared with the words "Manhattan Newsboy's Lodging House".  
  
Jack walked in first and went over to where a game of poker was being played. "Heya boys. Dis here is Raven. She's from Brooklyn. No tricks she's sold before." Race and Raven walked over to the boys playing.  
  
"Hey, Race wanna play?" one of the guys asked. He had a small patch over one eye.  
  
"Soah. Deal me an' Raven in." Race answered taking a seat. The boy replied by dealing them some cards. Tossing in some money, they each got another card. One guy folded and the rest laid their hands.  
  
"T'ree of a kind. King high."  
  
"One pair, no good."  
  
"Full house." Race announced and reached for the pile.  
  
"Royal flush" Raven reached around him and took the money.  
  
"Well Race, not so cocky anymore are ya?" one of the boys called.  
  
"Ah, be quiet or I'll soak ya. Bet ya can't do it again." He challenged Raven.  
  
They played a few more rounds before everyone went to their own bunk. "Raven, you take da bunk empty bunk under Mush. He's da one next ta Race." Jack called.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Taking her few belongings, she set them on her bed. Lying on an actual bed for the first time in years, she quickly fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own all fictional characters like Mel (I'm not gonna give away anymore) but Disney owns all the newsies you know and love like Spot, Race and Jack.  
  
Thanks a lot to Cerridwen. I really appreciate your review and I'll try and fix those things.  
  
Now for chapter 3  
  
Kloppmann came in at his usual 5:30 to wake everyone up. Groans and mutterings filled the bunkroom. Everyone stumbled out of bed and went to go buy their papes.  
  
Following Race, he led her to the distribution center. "75 papes" she gave him some money and started to head off.  
  
"Raven, ya wanna come to da racetrack wit me and sell?"  
  
"Soah" she waited for him to buy his papes. He bought 75 and led the way to the racetrack. "Dis place is where I always sell."  
  
"And youse gots your name because of it?"  
  
"Nah, because I'se always betting on da horses."  
  
"Well then let's go make a bet." She sold some of her papes and put some money on number 3.  
  
"Numba 5" was Race's bet. They crowded around the track and watched the race, with number 5 winning and number 3 coming in second to last. Race jumped for joy and ran off to place more bets. He came back "I hardly ever win."  
  
"I'se very unlucky with betting." Raven moved away to sell more papes. Around noon, she found Race (with considerable less money) and they headed to Tibby's for lunch.  
  
"We always go to Tibby's for lunch." Race explained. Raven sold a few more papes before ducking into the restaurant." Walking in they went and sat at the table the newsies usually sat at. "Raven dis is Skittery and Specs." Race said pointing at the two sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey" she answered and then ordered. She didn't stay long and snuck out while the boys were talking about people she didn't know. Raven sold the rest of her papes and then wandered around a bit before finally finding the lodging house.  
  
She walked into the bunkroom and noticed that Jack and Race weren't there. Only about ½ of the newsies were in the bunkroom. Raven thought she heard voices coming from the window. Looking out, she realized there was a fire escape leading to the roof. Quietly, she crept up the ladder and recognized Jack and Race's voices.  
  
"Youse was supposed to help her." Jack said angrily.  
  
"I'se did. She was fine Jack, she sold 75 papes." Race answered defensively.  
  
"Well youse didn't even notice her leaving Tibby's." Raven slipped just then and the two immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Who's dere?" Jack called.  
  
She showed her head and answered figuring they would know that she had heard at least part of the conversation. "It's not Race's fault he didn't notice me slipping out, I've spent 5 years avoiding all the newsies in Brooklyn. I've gotten good at getting away and I'se shoulda told him I was leaving."  
  
"Well don't be sneaking out here. We don't mind goils being newsies, haven't had a reason to so don't make us start." Jack ordered "Youse can't just walk out on us."  
  
"Yea yea" she replied nonchalantly "It's not like I haven't sold before and I need a watcher." She was deliberately provoking Jack and Race shook his head in warning.  
  
"Ya never know what could happen. It's a good thing youse carry dat slingshot. I don't want youse to get hoit."  
  
Race interjected "I agreed to watch ya because ya gave me dis feeling dat youse always in trouble and I didn't want ya ta get hoit either."  
  
Raven looked chastised. "I'se sorry I was so mean but I know how ta fight. It just reminded me of Spot and how he doesn't think goils can be newsies."  
  
"You really don't like him do you?" Race questioned.  
  
"No"  
  
"We'll we'se sorry."  
  
"It's alright." She smiled mischievously "Just don't do it again." They smiled and headed back down to da bunkroom.  
  
A/N: I want to know how you like my story please review!!!! Thanks again to Cerridwen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own all fictional characters like Mel (I'm not going to give away anymore) but Disney owns all the newsies you know and love like Spot, Race and Jack. I don't want to have to keep writing this disclaimer so this will be the last time you see it.  
  
Cerridwen- Thanks a lot for your review. It means a lot to me *tear*. No really I appreciate it and I might be adding in some more Manhattan newsies.  
  
Scribs- Thanks for your review, you don't get to be special and get the "a lot" lol. Jk. You know you help me a lot. Thanks for your advice.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next couple of days she had sold all over Manhattan. She had sold with Jack, Mush, Kid Blink and Race. He was a pretty funny guy and Raven and he became good friends. If Raven wasn't selling with him she usually went down to say hello and to talk.  
  
She thought he liked her. Like a little more than friends. Raven didn't like him like that but she didn't want to lose their friendship. It would be a little awkward if he liked her and knew that she didn't like him.  
  
Jack confirmed her suspicions one day unknowingly. She was in the bunkroom playing poker with some of the guys. Mush had won the last round and this hand wasn't looking good. She lost the round (she hadn't won any tonight) and noticed that Jack and Race weren't in the room which was surprising because it was kind of late. Wanting to be alone herself she decided to go up to the roof.  
  
The only thing was the roof was already occupied. Jack and Race were sitting up there talking. Not wanting to eavesdrop she turned to go back to the bunkroom when she heard her name mentioned.  
  
"Race" "watch what youse"  
  
"I know Jack"  
  
"Awkward"  
  
"Not like dat"  
  
"She'll be around"  
  
"You or her hoit"  
  
"Hoit her"  
  
"fine-careful"  
  
"Will be"  
  
She didn't want to listen to anymore and so she went back to the bunkroom. Sleep evaded her. Raven lay there, staring at Mush's bunk. Her mind registered that Race and Jack had come back in but she turned her back to the commotion and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The boys were still talking and the next thing she remembered was Kloppman coming in and waking everyone up. She was out of the door before most of them were out of their beds. Getting her usual 75 papes she just headed down different streets today and didn't stick to one place.  
  
After getting rid of some of her papes, she started heading towards the racetrack. She didn't want Race thinking she suspected something. Moving closer to the rail, she felt someone push her into the gate. Her papes flew out of her hands and she flipped over the rail and onto the track. Stumbling, horror-struck, she tried to get up and out of the way of the oncoming horses.  
  
Raven couldn't move. Her mind screamed "Run" but her traitorous legs wouldn't budge. The horses were thundering closer and it wouldn't be long before they were on top of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch, and braced herself.  
  
A/N: I hate cliffhanger. Don't you? I felt like being evil today. Lol. *evil laugh* I always am. I want 3 reviews before I'll put up the next chapter. Plz review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Angelfish- Thanks for reviewing. I love you guys. *tear* I will keep going I have 14 chapters written it's just a matter of typing them and I have the whole plot planned out.  
  
Sarah and Sarah and Kara- Thanks a ton to you guys. You review before I ever get it on fanfic so without you guys I'd have a lot more mistakes in this story. You guys are the best.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get up. I know it was a really bad cliffhanger. I've had this typed a while now and every time I go to put it up, fanfic is overloaded and I can't. I'll try not set limits on how many reviews I want, because I know some of you really want me to keep going and I won't. So I know how you feel. Lol. Anyways...  
  
And now finally Chapter 5  
  
A strong arm reached down and pulled her up. The horses thundered by, one horse clipped her calf. She could tell there'd be a bruise there for a while. Another arm wrapped comfortably around her waist and set her on the side of the track. The side of the track she liked being on.  
  
Raven looked up into her rescuer's face. Ice blue eyes bore into her sapphire ones. It was Spot Conlon. The one person in the entire world that she absolutely could not stand. They stared at each other a minute before Race came up and broke through the spell.  
  
"Raven, youse okay?"  
  
She started to speak when Spot interrupted, "Youse knows dis goil?"  
  
"I'm fine, little bruised but not too bad. Thanks for asking Race." She empathized Race's name.  
  
"Why was youse out dere on da track with eight 1000 pound horses coming at ya?" Spot asked like she was stupid.  
  
"Well see I just wanted to see the poitty ponies." She mocked him by making her voice sound like a young child's. Spot looked at her furiously.  
  
She looked around and realized all her papes were gone. Raven swore softly under her breath. "Looking for dese?" Race questioned holding a small stack of messy papes.  
  
"Youse da best Race." She smiled.  
  
"It's not all of dem, but it was all I could grab."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Youse a newsie?" This came from Spot.  
  
"Yea, so?" she answered. "I'se sold in Brooklyn for years."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Everywhere." She paused. "Two months ago. You get a newsie that come in with a shiner, bruise on da arm, and his gray vest ripped? He was taller den ya and had brown hair." Raven smiled "It was me dat soaked him."  
  
"He said it was some newsie wit a black hat" she tipped her hat at Spot "but he said didn't say it was a goil."  
  
"He didn't know. All dose newsies were easy ta fool. Dey never realized I'se a goil."  
  
"My boys woulda known." Spot wouldn't admit defeat.  
  
"Think whatever you want Conlon, ya always have." With that, she took her papes from Race and headed towards the exit. Her leg felt like it was on fire from where the horse had hit it. But she'd be damned before she collapsed before that arrogant bastard.  
  
Still muttering stuff about Spot under her breath, she counted the papes she had left. Race had gotten most of them. 'Arrogant bastard' she thought to herself. She grumpily sold the rest of her papes.  
  
Not wanting to talk to Race, she didn't go to Tibby's but a different restaurant. It was slightly more expensive but she didn't want to run into anyone. Taking a seat at the counter, she waited to order. Her slingshot fell out of her pocket. She made to reach for it but another hand grabbed it.  
  
A/N: Going to have to wonder. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. To make up for it I'm putting up 2 more chapters. So please please please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's one of the chapters I promised to put up.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Looking for dis?" That hated voice smirked.  
  
"Give it ta me Spot." He held it just out of her reach. "Go away and leave me alone."  
  
"What? No 'Happy ta see ya Spot'?" He laughed. "I feel loved."  
  
The waitress came and Raven ordered. Spot sat down next to her and also ordered. She sighed "What do ya want?"  
  
"I'se hoit. I have ta want something ta talk ta ya?"  
  
"I've been in Brooklyn for over 5 years. Ya couldn't have talked ta me den?"  
  
"I didn't know youse was in Brooklyn."  
  
"No, you didn't want to know. Ya knew dere was a lone newsie in Brooklyn. Your boys told ya. Dey thought I was a boy, ya I'll give ya dat, but dey told ya."  
  
"How are ya so sure of youseself?" He still sounded cocky.  
  
"Let's start wit ya woids. 'Goils can't be newsies. Can ya imagine Katie selling me papes?' Ya boy and ya started laughing and den came one guy who told ya bout da newsie I soaked. I wanted to see ya's reaction so I followed that newsie so I could hear what ya said. 'Who did it' ya asked, and the boy told ya about me. Am I wrong?" He started to speak but she cut him off. "I'se not wrong, youse are. Goils can sell." She grabbed her slingshot out of his hand, took the food that the waitress brought and walked out before he could say a word.  
  
Stalking down the street, she ate as she walked. After she finished she got more papes. Raven had planned on not selling any tonight but her "incident" at the racetrack had lost her some money.  
  
She ran around selling for a couple more hours. Her leg was throbbing horribly. She could feel the bruise that she was sure was there. Stopping for a minute to take a break, she suddenly felt dizzy and nearly collapsed.  
  
"Youse should stop selling and go back ta da lodging house." A voice came from a couple feet over.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Ya act like I'se da bad poison here. Youse acting like youse better den me, acting like some bitch when it was me who kept youse from dat lovely view of da racetrack ---," He tried to keep going but she interrupted.  
  
"You think it was on poipose? I'se clumsy but not dat bad. Some rich hoity-toity poison shoved me."  
  
"Youse coulda said 'Thank ya Spot'. Instead you spit in my face."  
  
"I didn't want your help."  
  
"You seemed happy enough wit it."  
  
"SEEMED. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TA SAY? THANK YOU SPOT. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Ya have a horrible temper ya know dat?"  
  
With a growl, she stalked away again for the second time that day. She barely finshed selling before darkness settled, by the time she was done she was limping. Raven walked into the bunkroom and collapsed on her bunk.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is kind of short it just felt like the best place to end it. The next chapter I'll try and make longer. She just seems to keep running into him huh? Thanks again to all my reviewers. To all the new readers: plz, plz, plz, review. I want to know what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the last chapter I promised for today. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Raven," called Kid Blink "Game of pokah?"  
  
"Not tonight Blink, I'se tired." She replied. Raven turned on her other side and had almost fallen asleep when Race walked in.  
  
"Raven, get up." He yelled in her ear. She jumped and hit her head on the top of the bunk. Sitting up and rubbing her head, she turned and glared at him.  
  
"Whatdayawant?" she snarled, slurring her words together.  
  
"Well aren't ya in a lovely mood." He remarked cheerfully.  
  
"Race----," she said warningly.  
  
"Well youse had an interesting day today." This statement caught the attention of almost the whole bunkroom.  
  
"What happened to her Race?" Jack called over from watching the game of poker.  
  
"We'se at da track and she wanted to get a closer look at da poitty ponies so she got real close. Like on da track close and Spot had to save her."  
  
"Nice story Race, appreciate the details." She grumbled noticing that every newsie had listened to the story. Jack glared at her.  
  
"Jack, I'se was at da track, just selling me papes and someone came up behind me and hit me or pushed me and I fell onto da track. Conlon pulled me outta da way and he automatically assumed it was my fault and yelled at me."  
  
"So she told him dat she wanted ta see da poitty ponies." Race added. "Never seen anyone but you talk like dat ta Spot, Jack. Thought Spot was gonna soak her."  
  
"Shut up" Raven moaned "Enough about Conlon."  
  
"Ya might want ta stay away from him Raven." Jack warned.  
  
"I can't. Everywhere I go he dere." She complained.  
  
"Den you're on ya own. He's not outta Brooklyn a lot so he'll be outta here soon." She groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
Race came over. "We'se going ta Medda's tomorrow. Youse gonna be dere?"  
  
"Soah. Now let me go ta bed." She mumbled and drew the blanket over her head, blocking out the light but not the noise. Raven could hear the boys playing poker and caught Race's words as he walked away.  
  
"Shoulda named her for her temper." She laughed quietly and forced herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: Please review. I want to know what you guys think. Please please. I wanna know if this is totally horrible. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Kate: Thanks so much for your review. I'm going to have to keep suspense, you're just going to have to wonder who she ends up with. There's a twist that no one will expect but I will keep on writing. I'm glad you don't think it is horrible. lol. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning she only got 60 papes because her leg was still bothering her. Jack noticed her limping, even though she tried to hide it. After she'd gotten her papes, he pulled her aside "Why ya limping and why did ya get less papes taday."  
  
"It's nothing Jack." She protested.  
  
"Yes it is. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something happened. We'se selling together today. Now come on."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"No youse going ta sell wit me."  
  
"Fine." She muttered sullenly.  
  
"Youse can whine all ya want, but yas still coming wit me."  
  
"I said I would Jack, now stop acting like a parent." His lips got tight as if he was trying not to say something and he quickened his pace. Forgetting her limp, he didn't slow down until he was several yards away. She hurried to catch up and he slowed down a bit, but they finally made it to Central Park.  
  
"Sit." He ordered. She complied. "Now what happened?" She didn't answer, just looked at him. He grabbed her by the leg and she yelped in pain. Jack pushed up the leg of her pants and looked at the bruise.  
  
It was a wonderful shade of violet. "Well you did good on this one." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She grimaced. "It was better when I couldn't see how bad it was." Jack laughed then grew serious.  
  
"How'd ya do dat?"  
  
"Remember how I'se said dat Spot pulled me outta da way?" Jack nodded. "Well it was just in time. I wasn't even totally over the rail before da horses thundered by. One of their hooves hit my leg."  
  
"It looks poitty bad. Hows did ya sell all day yesterday?"  
  
"Just did. Wasn't going to stop and prove Spot right."  
  
"Youse have a real problem with Spot don't ya?" Jack laughed.  
  
"Yea, I do. He really bugs me and I keep running into him. I ran into him t'ree times including when I was at da track."  
  
"Spot'll probably end up showing up again." Jack said.  
  
"Why isn't he going back ta Brooklyn?" she questioned aggravated.  
  
"He comes and he goes."  
  
"Let's sell some papes, I'm tired of talking bout Spot Conlon." She got off the bench they were sitting on and started selling. Raven walked a little away so that she and Jack weren't trying to sell to the same people.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers especially my new one Sarah Kate. Please keep reviewing, just hit that little button that says review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Angel Fish- Thanks a lot for your review, you're a great reviewer, I've already gotten several reviews from you. *tear* Thank you and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Ya look busy." A familiar voice drawled. She groaned and looked for Jack. "Jacky boy isn't around."  
  
"Great, what do you want now?"  
  
"I always have ta want somethin? What if I jus wanna talk ta ya? Ya always assume da woist bout me."  
  
"Conlon, get ta da point."  
  
"I'se will when I'se feels like it. Ya can't make me do anything and ya know it." She made a move towards him and just before she was going to do anything she finally restrained herself. Clenching her teeth, she tried walking away to sell some more papes. He followed Raven. "Ya amuse me, ya know dat? I've neva known a poison ta actually stand up ta me. I respect dat. Of course, ya need ta learn ta respect me."  
  
"When ya do somethin worth my respect, den I'll respect ya. I'se not a dog on a leash dat jumps ta attention every time ya yank da chain. I'll respect da fact dat ya can soak me but ya not worth my respect as a poison."  
  
Spot laughed. "See dis is what I'se talkin bout. You'se da only newsie that will eva talk back ta me," His face darkened. "But the rest know better."  
  
"Well I'se been bad so what's ya goin ta do ta me? Hit me? Dat'll make me hate ya even more den I already do."  
  
"Nah, I'se not goin ta hit ya. Don't hit Jacky Boy's newsies unless dey starts somethin."  
  
"I didn't start dis, youse did." She grumbled.  
  
"Youse da one dat was rude ta me at da track."  
  
"Ya don't think dat goils can be newsies. I am. So what does dat make me?"  
  
"Who says youse a newsie? So youse managed ta sell a few papes. Dat doesn't mean dat youse a newsie."  
  
"A few papes," She spat. "How many cin da Almighty Spot sell?  
  
"More den any goil."  
  
"What other goil has tried ta sell besides me?"  
  
"Not one. I wanted ta keep it dat way."  
  
"Den why didn't ya leave me on da track ta die?" The words echoed through his head as she ran away. Running blindly, she clutched her papes and dodged through the streets. Several minutes passed before she finally stopped. Raven checked behind over her shoulder for Spot, she was a slow runner that tired easily, not to mention her leg still hurt.  
  
Not seeing Spot, she relaxed and tried to sell her papes. Since she was so slow today, she skipped lunch to make up time but she still didn't make it back to the bunkroom until dusk. The bunkroom was empty and she hit her head in frustration. Raven had forgotten that they had gone to Medda's tonight. Figuring that she had nothing better to do she left the bunkroom and headed towards Medda's.  
  
A/N: Please review; I want to know what you guys think. Thanks again to Angel Fish. Please please, I'll love ya all forever. Lol. REVIEW. 


	10. Chapter 10

**To all my readers. If you have noticed all my apostrophes are messed up. If you know how to fix that please email me, I'd appreciate it. I know with it messed up it's hard to read. Thank you.  
  
Angel Fish-Thank you so much. I have a reviewer that keeps reviewing.lol. The little things in life that make me happy. I will definitely keep on uploading and put new chapters up. Please keep reviewing I love to hear what you think. If you have any suggestions please let me know. It's not just your computer all the apostrophes are messed up and I'm trying to fix it. If you know how to fix it please email me.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As she arrived, she noticed some of the newsies heading in and she joined them.  
  
"Hiya Specs."  
  
"Raven. thought ya weren't goin ta make it."  
  
"I'se jus out sellin me papes late, dats all."  
  
"Oh, come on let's get inside." Specs lead the way to where the rest of the newsies were. Specs and Raven sat down with Jack, Spot, Bumlets, Race, Blink, Mush, and Skittery. They waited a few minutes and the first act finally came on stage. The singing sent her flying back to a long forgotten childhood memory.  
  
**Her mother was singing to her before bed. She always sang every night. Then she would kiss Melanie's forehead and pull the covers up real tight. The covers would be torn off in just a minute anyway. After her mother left, and some time passed her stepfather would come in drunk off his ass. He yanked the covers away and he had a horrible temper, she never wanted her mother to leave.**  
  
Standing up in the middle of the song, she headed to the back stumbling over things littered on the floor because the rooms were so dark. Her hands shook and she felt faint. Raven didn't want to think about her parents. Looking around she found a back door that lead out to an alleyway. She needed to clear her mind for a minute.  
  
Spot just noticed the exit door closing. It shut with a clang and he opened it and let himself out. She was sitting against a wall, slumped over. He sat next to her and she lifted her head and spoke "I'se not crying."  
  
"Neva thought youse would." He sat there uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Spot kind of patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Why'd ya run out Raven?" She didn't want to tell him but he sounded so comforting that she told him part of her story.  
  
"My muddah was a singer." She trembled uncontrollably. He took her in his arms and deposited her on his lap. He paused for a moment but she didn't say anything. Just as he was about to speak, she kept going "She'd sing to me every night and that was when she'd leave." Raven couldn't continue at the moment.  
  
"So ya miss ya muddah? Dat's all?" He made her sound foolish and childish.  
  
She lifted her head up and met his blue eyes that appeared to be full of pity, one thing that Raven could not stand. Her eyes were normal and she clearly hadn't been crying to his surprise. Raven pulled out of his arms and stood up. "I'se not some little goil that cries for her muddah. Ya didn't let me finish, I would of told ya bout my stepfatha." Giving him one last glare, she spun and sprinted for the lodging house.  
  
A/N: Spot is so mean I know. Tell me what you think. Please review, thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry this chapter is so short. 


	11. Chapter 11

***To all my readers. I've read another story (Of Love and War by Butterfly{It's really good, read it}) and her apostrophes are like mine and she said that she found out that it was fanfiction's problem and that she couldn't fix it so I guess my apostrophes will be a little messed up. I hope you'll bear with me and keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Kat-Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the story. I've got lots of surprises planned, so keep reading.  
  
Cerridwen-Thanks for another review. It's great hearing what you think. My first reviewer *tear* lol. Keep reading and reviewing please.  
  
Anastas-Thanks for your review. I love getting new reviewers.yay. Sorry I get excited easily .lol. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Sarah Kate- I'm glad you like this. Thanks for your second review. I try and get a chapter up each day or at least every other day. I know they are kind of short but I'll try and put more details into them to make them longer but I try and end them where they are a cliffhanger so everyone had to wonder. Speaking of which I have some major cliffhangers coming up... (Hmm got to wonder)..  
  
Angel Fish-Your one of my favorite people. You're still reviewing I'm so happy. Thanks a ton. I know Spot is being really mean but he has many personalities, and I'm with you on Raven, she really is not getting the good end of the deal.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Raven got back to the bunkroom and went and laid on her bed. She lay there thinking for a while. After some time, she heard the newsies heading back in. Rolling over, she closed her eyes, and pretended she was asleep.  
  
"Wonda why Raven walked out like dat?" the voice sounded like it belonged to Blink.  
  
"She's here," Race said "But she's sleeping."  
  
"Spot neva came back in afta he followed her."  
  
"Wonda how long dey were out dere."  
  
"And wonda what dey were doin."  
  
"Raven wouldn't do dat, she's not like dat." Raven's eyes misted, at least Mush still believed in her. Jack walked in and told all of them to go to bed. She couldn't fall asleep and she just laid there for a while.  
  
A hand came up and covered her mouth. "We'se goin up to da roof. Be quiet or da boys will wake up." Jack's voice cut through the thoughts in her head. She nodded and sat up. He took his hand off her mouth and motioned to the window. They climbed up the fire escape and sat up there.  
  
"Ya wanna tell me why youse walked out on us..without even a "Scuse me" or "Gotta go"?"  
  
"I'se sorry Jack, I didn't mean ta walk out on ya jus the singing brought back memories." She shivered. "I don't really want ta talk bout it."  
  
"It's okay, ya don't have ta tell me bout it."  
  
"Thanks" They fell silent for a while.  
  
"Did Spot come out dere afta ya?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Youse goin ta tell me anymore den dat? Like why he wouldn't come back in."  
  
"No." she replied after a pause. "There's not much to tell. We talked and he humiliated me. Again. It was worse because I told him stuff I'se neva told anyone else." She left out the part where he comforted her; she didn't want to think about being in his arms and sitting on his lap. It just had felt so.right.  
  
"Promise not ta soak me if I say somethin ya might not want ta hear?"  
  
She laughed softly "No."  
  
Jack laughed. "Eva though dat Spot likes ya?" She snorted. " Maybe he's scared dat ya don't like him back, he'd neva admit it but it is a possibility." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "Maybe he's scared because youse said ya hated him because of what ya heard him say. What if he keeps teasin ya and makin ya mad because he doesn't know how else ta talk to ya."  
  
"Maybe?" It was half question, half statement.  
  
"Think bout dat. How's ya leg?"  
  
"It's okay. Spot kinda grabbed da bruise, but it don't hoit dat bad."  
  
"Oh. Sorry bout today, when we split up I couldn't find ya again."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Now let's go ta bed. We'se got papes ta sell tamorraw." She agreed and they went back down into the bunkroom.  
  
A/N: Maybe? I hate that word. It is one of the worst words in the English language I have to say. Lol. Makes you wonder. Please review. Hit that little button, humor me please. 


	12. Chapter 12

Angel Fish- Raven's past will be coming up don't worry. I had to make have Spot have some different feelings. Anyway here's another chapter, thanks for all the reviews, you're the best.  
  
Aurora Conlon- I'm glad more people are starting to read my story. I'm also glad that you like the story, if you have any suggestions let me know, I know how to take helpful criticism. It helps .lol. Hate to say it though. Please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Several days passed and she saw no sign of Spot. He was constantly in her thoughts though. She also kept thinking about what Jack had said. Raven'd heard about Spot's reputation with women though. "He uses dem and then he loses dem." Was the constant quote about Spot's girls.  
  
A week after the night at Medda's she saw Spot again. She had just finished lunch an hour ago. He was walking through the crowds and seemed not to notice her.  
  
"Spot" she called. He didn't answer her, just turned down an alley. Raven ran to catch up with him. "Spot" she yelled as she turned into the alley. He lunged at her from the side and tried to grab her. Raven turned to the side and he flew past her but grabbed her wrist at the last second and he pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"Raven?!?" He asked shocked, as he was about to slam a fist in her face. She just gave him a look. "Oh god. I'se sorry. Guys from Queens are chasing me. I'se looking fer Jack. Youse much better company." This made Raven blush and look away. It was then that she realized how they were laying from the fall. He was on the ground with her body sprawled on top of him.  
  
He met her eyes again but his eyes widened as they looked to a little above her left shoulder. Spot yanked her up. "Run" he barked. She followed Spot through an assortment of alleyways. Raven started gasping for air and struggled to match pace with him.  
  
"Go" she gasped. "Go without me."  
  
"No, I'se won't leave ya."  
  
"Now," she had a hard time speaking and gasped after each word. "Dey.. aren't.after.me. Dey.won't.hoit.me." She stopped running and shoved him ahead.  
  
"NO"  
  
"Go, please." Raven collapsed against the side of the alley. He hesitated, "GO." Spot threw her one last tortured look and took off down the alley. The Queens boys appeared just then. They saw her and grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Surrounding her, they crushed her against the wall.  
  
"Where's Spot?" They growled.  
  
"Wouldn't tell ya." She gritted out. They slammed her into the wall again and bright spots danced in front of her eyes  
  
"Tell us now"  
  
"No" she replied defiantly. One of them gave her a punch to in the eye.  
  
"How much can ya take." The biggest one teased. He gave her a kick in the leg and she would have fallen if not supported by two of the boys. The leader of the group dealt a few more punches. The boys moved a little and she could see Spot down at the end of the alley, he appeared tiny, a little spot.  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her would ya? Well review and you can find out what happened. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Snooza- Thanks a lot for your review. This is your first review but it's nice to know that people are reading it. Keep reading and I'll keep those cliffhangers..you got a major one coming up.dun dun dun. Lol  
  
Cadence-Thanks for the review. People say a lot of things they don't "really" mean, ya know? Lol. I think it's a good idea to have a love triangle but I already have other things planned out for Raven and Race though so I don't think I'll be able to work it in although it still is a good idea. If you have any other ideas though please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
Aurora Conlon-Thanks for saying that. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Angel Fish- I'm going to be explaining a little in this chapter about Queens so keep reading and other things will be happening with Spot rather than having him carry her off. I didn't want to not have this scheme that you'll read, one of my friends and their description of me made me come up with this so read on and thanks for your review. Your one of my favorite people, you've sent 7 reviews and I only have 12 chapters.you're the best *tearing with an occasional sob* okay done now. on to some more reviewers and then (horror voice) THE STORY.lol..Yay  
  
Falco Conlon-Thanks for your reviews (I'm going to talk about all of them here in this excerpt).it might be a little like a Mary Sue. I didn't mean that she was renting an apartment, I guess I wasn't specific enough or something (people try and bear with me please) since this is my first fanfic, but what I was trying to say was that it was unsafe so people abandoned it and so she just moved in because she needed a place to stay and didn't want to go to Spot Conlon because she didn't think that he would want girls in his lodging house. Your right about the hair though, it really wouldn't fit under a hat, I'll have it get it the way during this scene and then she'll do something and get rid of it. I and my friends argued forever about what color Spot's eyes are. I have heard blue a lot so I guess I'll end up changing it and making them blue. Girls probably weren't allowed in the lodging house but I can't think of anywhere else to have her sleep in Manhattan I suppose I could just have her have her own room but .I don't know if you have any ideas let me know. I had someone tell me that she seemed to perfect so I tried to make her seem more real and human so I'm glad you like. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Anastas- Thanks for another review. I'm not going to stop writing like some people and never review. I can't stand that so I won't ever be doing that. Glad you like the story. This is a good chapter in my opinion.  
  
Raven-I'm really glad you like the story. And Raven kind of hated him that is until she met him. Then it was harder to hate the guy because.well.he's just Spot. Guys are always confused.though we love em anyways. Keep reading and reviewing and thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Spot took one glance back to see how close the Queens boys were. They were all crowded around Raven and he couldn't see her. He knew she wouldn't tell them where he was. How he knew this was beyond him though. After a spli8t seconds hesitation he started running (A/N: Can you believe him? Lol) He grabbed his slingshot and fired a marble into the back of the tallest's head.  
  
That was leader. Turning around, the leader got another marble in the face. Raven was pinned against the wall with her hair in one of the boys' grasp. Spot shot the hand holding her hair and she threw one of her captors to the ground. The leader grabbed at Spot from behind and Spot flipped him over. Two of the guys were fighting with Raven, while the other two were on Spot and the leader was trying to get to Spot.  
  
Spinning around from a punch, she fell into the leader. The leader pulled a knife and held it to her throat. Not thinking he would do anything she struggled and was rewarded by a small cut on the neck. She stopped moving but she wouldn't call for Spot.  
  
"Tell Spot to stop fighting." The leader's foul breath whispered in her ear. Raven didn't answer and the knife cut deeper into her neck. "Now."  
  
"No" she replied determined. The leader grabbed her arm, twisted it and applied pressure. Raven gritted her teeth but didn't cry out.  
  
"Tell him to stop." His voice was full of triumph. It made Raven almost sick. The leader finally grew impatient and yelled to Spot. "Ya better stop Spottie boy."  
  
Spot immediately looked over and quit fighting. His eyes looked like they felt her pain. He allowed two boys to hold him against the wall. The leader had the other two grab Raven and hold her. The moment the leader took away the knife from her throat, Raven leaned down and bit his hand. He shrieked in agony and backhanded her. Raven fell back and Spot lunged for her.  
  
Spot was thrown back against the wall. Raven tried hitting the boy on her left but they each grabbed one of her arms and held her down. The leader paced back and forth in front of Spot and Raven. Soon Spot tired of this game.  
  
"What do ya want Shiner?" Raven was shocked that Spot knew the Queens people. The surprise must have shown on her face because the leader stopped and studied her for a minute. She didn't like the look she saw in his eyes. It scared her more than any boy that she ever fought before.  
  
Raven tried throwing off her guards again and the leader gave her a solid roundhouse that slammed her into the wall so hard that she saw bright spots floating in front of her eyes. She shook her head to clear her eyesight. By the time she recovered the leader was back in front of Spot taunting him.  
  
"So dis youse new goil?"  
  
"She's Jack's goil."  
  
"I don't t'ink she is Spottie. I really don't think so. See why would ya be wanderin da back alleys wit Jack's goil? I remember Jack and I really don't think he'd do dat."  
  
"I had ta speak ta Jack, I was lookin fer him and I ran inta her." Spot said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Spot ya's goin ta have ta come up wit something better den dat." Shiner grinned "Tell me somethin dats at least a little true, like that ya were takin her ta da back alley fer a quick screw. Dats all she is ta ya. Dats all dey all are ta ya. All a da newsies know dat." He walked back to Raven. "He promises ta every goil dat he loves he an dat he'll neva leave her. He hasn't yet done dat. An I'se seen a fair few walk outta da lodging house wit dere hearts broken. Wouldn't want ta be one a dem would ya now?" He smiled sickeningly. "Now on I on da otha hand, can keep ya happy."  
  
"Ya won't touch me." Raven said disgusted.  
  
"I cin do what I wants wit ya. Spot is helpless and youse pinned down." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. When he pulled back she spit in his face. He grabbed her face and yanked her head forward. "Youse goin ta pay fer dat one bitch." He flung her away and walked back over to Spot. "So what's da excuse Spot."  
  
"She's not me goil Shiner. She's Jack's goil. Leave her alone or he'll be pissed."  
  
"That'll woik Spot, now say pretty please and beg." Shiner smirked. "It's your slut.don't pin it on Jack. Youse da bad guy here Spot. Youse da one dat kicked me outta da lodging house. I was ya second in command and ya t'rew me away like trash. I went ta Queens an now I'se da leadeh. Got me own group of newsies dat follow me."  
  
"Just because ya have newsies dat are stupid enough ta follow ya doesn't make ya a leadeh." Raven flung in his face.  
  
"She's a little too outspoken Spot. She needs ta learn ta hold her tongue at times." Shiner slapped her. "Don't speak unless I ask ya to." Raven kicked him between the legs. He doubled over and then straightened back up after a moment's grief. "You are really gonna pay."  
  
"Ya keep saying dat but ya hasn't gone t'rough wit it yet." Raven taunted. She could see Spot, and he wasn't happy at her baiting Shiner. He caught her glance and shook his head furiously. Unfortunately Shiner caught the little exchange.  
  
"Youse two talking bout me behind my back? Dats not very nice of youse two." Shiner walked back over to Spot. "Worried about me hurting her, there Spot?"  
  
"Why now Shiner? Why are ya getting youse revenge now?" Spot stalled for time.  
  
"Because it took me a while to get people to follow me. I couldn't just take over Queens. Luckily the old leadeh was getting ready ta pass it on and when he saw me in action fer a while and he knew id been second in command in Brooklyn he decided to make me the new leadeh. Best choice he coulda made.ain't dat right boys?" The four boys nodded their approval.  
  
"So they just followed ya without question?" Spot kept asking questions.  
  
"Yea. Any who thought that I shouldn't lead came and talked ta me. Most of dem said dey'd be loyal ta me after I soaked dem." Spot was trying to think of a question but Raven interrupted.  
  
"Well dey must have been real easy ta beat if youse soaked dem." The boys not realizing they had been insulted just stood there looking stupid. Shiner understood and punched her in the eye. Raven struggled against her guards again, determined to fight until she broke free or couldn't fight anymore.  
  
Spot caught the desperation in her eyes and started fighting against his guards. Shiner ran back to Spot and dealt him a blow to his stomach. Spot fell forward and used his legs to knock out the knees of his guard on the left. He flipped the right guard into Shiner and reached over and punched one of Raven's guards.  
  
She glanced at him gratefully but her attention was soon back on the fight at hand. The boys from Queens weren't good fighters but they had the advantage in numbers. Half of them recovered quickly and occupied the two giving the others a chance to get up. Raven gave one of the boys a bloody nose, temporarily blinding him.  
  
Spot meanwhile dealt out two shiners and several bruises. Someone swung a punch at Raven's face and missed, the fist slamming into her shoulder. The impact made her fly back and crash into the wall at just the right angle to pop her shoulder out of place. With her left am out of play, she couldn't defend herself as well. The two Queens boys soon overtook her and she was lying on the ground and they continued kicking her.  
  
Spot was distracted by seeing Raven lying on the ground being kicked. Using that as his advantage, Shiner came up behind Spot and pulled a knife. Raven opened her mouth to cry out as Shiner stabbed Spot from behind. "No." Raven screamed "Not my Spot." After that cry when she was distracted and trying to get to Spot, someone came up and punched her in the jaw. That added up with all her other injuries caused her to lose consciousness, still reaching to try and get to Spot.  
  
A/N: Cliffie. NOOO. What's going to happen to these two? Please review. I know it's taken me a while to finally get this chapter up but it's kinda long and I had to rewrite it because it needed more detail and was too short. 


	14. Chapter 14

Raven46- Thank you for your review. I know I'm evil.it's in my blood {evil laugh} anyways I'll keep going but you have to keep reading.  
  
Angel Fish- Yes I thought it was time to get things stirred up a little, I hate all the talk. I'm more for the action. She finally said "not my Spot". Yea, I felt it was time to show a little feeling, ya never know if Jack shows up or someone else.  
  
Aurora Conlon-I know I left it at an awful cliffhanger about Spot. This chapter tells you what happened.so read and review. Thanks for the review also.  
  
Snooza-Well its kinda creepy that you heard it in your mind but it could also mean that I wrote well enough to make you feel like you were there so that's good in my book. I love those cliffies. Thanks for another review.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Groggily, she opened her eyes to see Mush's bunk above her. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her head, she sat up and looked around wildly. She could feel her shoulder throbbing. Before she could get up to help Spot first she had to fix her shoulder. She leaned against the bed frame and was about to pop her shoulder back in place when Jack spoke up.  
  
"Let me help ya." He reached over and braced her. Raven had her lip between her teeth and was with a sudden jerk she popped the shoulder back into place. She almost bit through her lip and it was bleeding badly.  
  
"Jack." Raven motioned for a towel. Jack ran to the washroom, passed her a towel and sat down. She held the towel to her lip and wiped her eyes. They had gotten a little misty when she had messed with her shoulder. At this point she didn't care if Jack saw.  
  
"Where's Spot?" she asked frantically, the moment he was stabbed kept replaying over and over in her mind. She glanced around wildly to see if he was in any of the bunks. He wasn't in any of the under bunks. She couldn't see up on the top bunks but something told her he wasn't there.  
  
Jack was the only one in the bunkroom. He was sitting next to her, straddling a chair and had his head in his hands. His face looked torn from indecision. "He's.well.Raven.he was stabbed in the stomach. The.doctor didn't give him a very good chance of surviving."  
  
She didn't let him continue. Raven couldn't control the tears. "It's all my fault. He saw them bunched around me and thought I was in trouble; he came back ta protect me. No ones eva done dat. He did. And I neva got da chance ta tell him dat. Neva told him dat I lo-." Raven couldn't continue.  
  
"It's not ya fault." Jack said soothingly.  
  
"I'se can't stay here Jack, not right now. I'se going away for a while. I'se spent my whole time here in New York proving Spot wrong. It's too much, I can't handle. I just have to leave. sort things out in my head.move on. It's just not right being here and him well not. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Raven, you can barely sit up let alone walk outta dis place. Youse goin ta at least recova."  
  
"Jack. I can't face da boys. I just can't."  
  
"What do you want me to tell them then? They are goin ta be comin in from sellin soon an everyone wants ta know what happened."  
  
"That's da boys. Tell em dat it was Queens. Dat Queens gots a new leadeh. Shiner. Tell em dat he got revenge. Leave it at dat. And you probably know what happened after I passed out." She said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, well I found youse two late dat night. Ya hadn't come in by curfew and I t'ought somethin was wrong and me and da boys all spread out. Skittery and Race found ya. Dey got me and we carried youse two inta da lodging house and Swifty went and got a doctor for Spot. Dat happened two nights ago. Everyone in da bunkroom has seen ya bruises. Ya look like ya got ran over." Raven glanced over herself, she could feel many of the bruises, and she knew that her lip was split, she had a shiner on her left eye, and there was blood in her hair.  
  
"I'se goin ta wash up Jack. I want all dis blood offa me." Raven tried standing and nearly passed out.  
  
"Here." He put her arm over his shoulder and helped her make it to the washroom. "Dere ya go." He set her down near a sink and left, letting her clean herself up a bit.  
  
Raven washed her hair and gently cleaned her arms and legs. The bruises stung where she had touched them. She'd be sore for a while. Soon enough she stumbled back into the bunkroom, still determined on leaving New York.  
  
"Jack, I really want ta go."  
  
"Raven, ya jus can't."  
  
"Jack I have enough money for a train for a little of da way. I can rest dere."  
  
"No, ya can't go like ya are."  
  
"Jack, Spot was my reason for staying here. I can't. I'se not goin away permanently jus fer a little while. I jus have to sort t'ings out, ya know?" Raven struggled to make Jack understand.  
  
"Raven, ya really shouldn't. But I'll let ya go. I really shouldn't let ya go but da boys will probably end up giving ya a hard time so I'se goin ta let ya go." Jack looked like he was going to change his mind.  
  
"Thank ya Cowboy. I need ta go now." Jack understood her impatience and helped her up. They left the bunkroom and Raven looked around one last time. 'I'm goin ta miss it here.' She said to herself as she held her belongings and the extra money and walked out the door.  
  
In under an hour they managed to get to a train station. "I still don't like dis Raven."  
  
"I know ya don't Jack but it's something I gots ta do." Jack watched as she got a ticket and was about to climb on board.  
  
"Raven." He yelled, and she turned and came back to him. "I'se not goin ta tell ya not ta go anymore but be careful." He kissed her on the forehead and she nodded and went to board the train.  
  
"Oh and Raven." she looked back "Come back soon."  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is really short and really bad but please keep reviewing and reading, I really hope I don't lose readers because Spot is dead. Unexpected things will be happening so you're going to have to keep reading. I know I know I killed Spot but just humor me and keep on reading please please. the friends that read this story before I put it up here on fanfic thought that this was bad but I made them keep reading and they think it's really good. Keep READING. lol 


	15. Chapter 15

Aurora Conlon-I know I hate the Queens boys also. I miss Spot too. There is a lot of stuff coming up so keep on reading, thanks for your review.  
  
Liberty's gypsy-I was a little teary-eyed myself when I wrote chapter 14, it was a very moving chapter for me. I like being unpredictably, it's better when you don't know what's going to happen in my opinion. You'll have to keep reading to find out what way this story is going to turn. Thanks for your review, I love new reviewers.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Raven had hardly enough money to get out of New York. She managed to get to a small town in Pennsylvania, about a 3 day journey from her parents house. She had decided to finally go back  
  
She got there in the expected 3 days, arriving at the house about noon. Raven went around back and hid to wait for night to come. Lying down, she tried taking a nap, as she had not eaten or slept in a while. She slept until blackness darkened the night sky. The house was dark except for one room near the front of the house; a little to Raven's right. Raven could hear her inside yelling with someone.  
  
Common sense, not that she had a lot, told her that she should find out who her mother was arguing with. She prayed to God (if there was one, now Raven wasn't so sure) that it wasn't the man her mother had been with when Raven had left. Raven crept around to the back of the house to the back door. The place hadn't changed much since she was gone. Living with the Manhattan newsies had its advantages.  
  
She had learned to do quite a few things, among those the ability to pick locks. She used a thin piece of wire that she had obtained in New York and slid it into the doorknob. After a moment the door clicked and she put the wire back in her pocket and opened the door slowly. Raven smiled grimly as she made her way cautiously through the house.  
  
She tried to move as carefully as possible, not wanting to bump into anything and alert her mom to her presence. Miraculously, she managed to get to the door to the room where the voices were coming from with only a few minor setbacks. The room was the living room, if it was still that now she didn't know. Raven leaned against the door to hear better and the doorknob suddenly rattled as if about to open.  
  
The door opened a couple of inches but stayed there. Thankfully no one came out and Raven was safe. Wanting to know who was arguing with her "mom", she peeked her head in the door. He looked a little different but it was the same man. The same man who had beat her. Not wanting to get caught she turned and walked away from the room. She moved to leave this house forever but something held her back.  
  
Wondering how her bedroom looked, Raven walked towards the back of the house. She passed the room that she supposed was her "mother's" on the left and then the bathroom on the left. Slowly she pushed open the door at the end of the hall to her own bedroom. It hadn't changed all that much really. It had a different color on the walls and some of the furniture was different.  
  
The thing that shocked her the most though was the fact that the room wasn't empty. There was someone in the bed. And that person was sobbing softly. The blanket wasn't on the girl and Raven could see the bruises up and down the girl's arms and legs. It reminded Raven of herself a long time ago.  
  
As if sensing her presence, the person sat up and glared at her. That glare reminded Raven so much of Spot. Her eyes misted and she turned away for a moment. Noticing for the first time that the girl was about to scream, Raven reached over and covered her mouth. At that moment, the girl looked into the haunted sapphire blue eyes so much like her own and she stopped trying to break away. Shocked, they sat there staring at each other for a minute.  
  
Raven was the first to break out of the trance. "Calm down" Raven whispered to soothe the kid afraid that she'd get ready to scream again. She herself was shocked to see those eyes that looked so much like her own. "Whats youse name?"  
  
"Tonya. Who are you?"  
  
'Poor kid' Raven thought. 'Her eyes were enough to freak me out, what about her?' They only differences between them were their heights and hair color. Unlike Raven, Tonya had long honey blonde hair. Which reminded Raven of her promise to cut her hair. Which lead to thoughts of Spot. No, she wasn't going to think about that, pushing the thoughts away as best as she could she replied softly. "I'se Raven."  
  
Tonya stood up and got out of her bed. Raven gasped as she stood up, the bruises looked so much worse. "He beats ya doesn't he?" Raven paused as the memories came flooding back "He beats ya like he used ta beat me."  
  
Tonya nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Den we'se goin ta go back ta New York." Raven didn't give a second thought to goin back there. "I can't leave youse here."  
  
"He'll find me." She whispered, fear evident in her eyes.  
  
"Nah, he won't. I ran away when I was ya age. Pack any clothes dat look kinda like dea ones I'se wearing, I gots ta write a note." Raven looked around and finally found a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Kathleen-  
  
Does this handwriting look familiar? No? Maybe at the end of this note you'll possibly recall who this might be. I'm dead to you. But it didn't bother you; you just went to your new husband and had another daughter. I'd say she was about nine, and I'm guessing she's my little sister because of the eyes. Your damn eyes. The one and only damn thing that ties me to you. Because blood doesn't. Not after all the blood of mine that's been spilt by your husband. He's beating her now. Don't you care? Of course not, its just free money from the state. She's under my care now which is a hell of a lot more than you could ever offer her. Why people say you are a mother is beyond me. To me, you're just another woman on the street. Remember me now?  
  
-Melanie  
  
Raven took Tonya by the hand and went down to the kitchen quietly. Quickly she stuffed some food in the bag Tonya was carrying and then dragged Tonya out of the door. "We'se goin ta be doin a lot of walkin the next couple a days." Raven warned.  
  
"I'm out of that house, that's all that matters."  
  
"See youse looks on da bright side a things. Ya gonna have ta meet Race."  
  
"Who's Race?"  
  
"A newsie. Just like you will be. Ya goin ta have ta learn how ta sell papes an talk like me."  
  
She hesitated and looked back at the house. "Okay" she agreed slipping her hand in Raven's "but you are goin ta show me how."  
  
"I will, now let's go home."  
  
A/N: Awww. Little kids, gotta love them. Lol. So what do all ya guys think. I don't even know if I have all my readers anymore. *tear*  
  
Spot: ya shouldn't of killed me off den  
  
Amazon: it was fer da good a da plot  
  
Spot: ta hell wit da plot  
  
Amazon:shut up Spot  
  
Lol sorry had my moment its late. lol neways please review. 


	16. Chapter 16

Snooza-I miss Spot too. I was ready to cry myself when he died. *wipes tear* Tonya's going to have her own little personality but she will be kind of like a mini Raven.hmmm I could make that really interesting..I don't know.  
  
Sarah Kate-Yes *sad sigh* I really killed Spot. I know, I know.how could I? It seems horrible but the story must go on.(little titanicy there but ne ways I'm getting sidetracked) I'm glad your back from your trip, I hope you had fun, now you can review my story again.yays.lol.thanks for yet another great review.  
  
Angel Fish-Yup, it was quite a shock for Raven to find her little sister. And I had to bring them back to New York.that's where all the exciting stuff happens.thanks for another review *tear*  
  
Alicat- I take it you like the story if you want me to finish soon. Lol. I'll keep on going, thanks for your review.  
  
Anastas-Thanks for another great review. Please please keep reading. I figured I might lose a few readers when they heard Spot died.I mean the story kind of got away from me and became on its own and I hadn't ever meant to kill him but you know how the unexpected happens. Everyone always hopes the good guys don't die. I'm hoping he'll come back.  
  
KatFightOnSkis-I know I want to make Tonya be like this really cute little kid and all and really kind of sweet and like vulnerable and young and I could keep on going but I'm not going to I think you get the picture. Tonya and Raven and the newsies are in for some interesting times is all I'm going to say. Thanks for your review.  
  
Miracle-Thanks for the review and for letting me use Miracle, I might add her in.hmmm all the possibilities.My plot is okay. there are a lot of better writers on fanfic and I'm going to have to read your stories because everyone says they write worse then they really do. Oh and I updated this chapter just so I could tell you that your stories are really good much better then mine but you need to keep going *hint hint* lol I read your stories and they are awesome don't underestimate them. I like Past Secrets the best so far.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Two weeks later the sisters arrived in Brooklyn. Raven, having been gone for a month decided to take Tonya back to the abandoned "apartment" in Brooklyn. It was also where she kept a few dollars as emergency back up in case she had a couple of bad selling days or got sick. It wasn't a lot; just enough to get her back on her feet since most of her money had been spent trying to get to her mother's house.  
  
"We'se goin ta rest taday and den tamorraw will be youse foist day sellin papes. It's not dat hard, ya'll pick it up fast." Tonya nodded. She had picked up how to talk like a newsie rather quickly much to Raven's surprise and Raven assumed that it wouldn't take long before she could sell papes on her own. The only thing that worried her was how she was going to defend herself.  
  
Almost as if subconsciously, something in her brain told her to teach Tonya to use a slingshot. It seemed everything would remind Raven of him. Nonetheless she decided that after a few days, when she got some money saved up she'd go buy Tonya a slingshot and some marbles. Then Raven wouldn't have to worry as much.  
  
It was getting dark outside and Raven wanted an early start the next morning. "Ya might want ta go ta bed now, like me, because we'se goin ta be getting up early, and ya have ta get up." Raven warned in a sing song voice. Raven could hardly tease anymore; the weeks of traveling had really worn her out. She crawled onto her bed and Tonya lay down next to her. Soon Tonya fell asleep and Raven fell asleep listening to Tonya's calm quiet breathing.  
  
Being back in Brooklyn must have had a magical effect on Raven because even after a month of screwed up sleeping habits she still woke up at her usual 5:00 Brooklyn time. It felt good to be up this early, in an invigorating sort of way. Shaking Tonya awake, she was ready to pull on her hat and then remembered her hair.  
  
Pulling out a knife, she seemed to move in slow motion. Carefully she sawed off her hair until it was near her ears. She scooped the hairs up and tossed them in a pile. Raven motioned to Tonya to come over to her. Tonya looked at her fearfully.  
  
"It's okay. I would never hurt ya. It's just hard ta hide ya hair and it can trap ya in a fight so I'se goin ta cut it like mine, is dat okay?" Tonya nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as Raven chopped off most of her hair. "Dere," Raven pronounced. "Here's an extra hat fer ya ta wear. Keep it low on ya face, cuz I haven't taught ya how ta use a slingshot yet and ya need ta learn ta fight and as a goil youse could get hoit and I don't want dat ta happen. Now we need ta get ta Manhattan ta get us some papes."  
  
'Wonder what Jack'll say.' She mused to herself. Helping Tonya, they managed to get down the fire escape and to Manhattan without any major problems. They got to the distribution center after all the boys had left just like Raven wanted. That way she could tell them herself, not have Weasel tell Jack.  
  
She got 50 papes for herself and 20 for Tonya at the center. She took off towards Central Park, Tonya following behind her. Raven lectured on selling as they walked along. Soon enough Tonya was selling fairly well for the first time out. Raven moved a little away and started yelling headlines while at the same time looking for Jack. Halfway through the morning, Raven had a huge crowd come through and she lost sight of Tonya.  
  
Nearly panicking, she sprinted through the crowds she had last seen Tonya selling to. Looking around wildly, she still couldn't see the top of the brown hat she had lent Tonya. All of a sudden, someone tapped her on the arm. Raven's heart gave a leap.and.  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE gotta love em. Please review. I want to know what you think. Plz plz plz. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah Kate-It can be true. I'm glad that you'll keep reading. Well you if you keep reading you can find out who the mysterious person is. Thanks for the review, one of my favorite reviewers.  
  
Anastas- I've never seen White Oleander so okay I don't know if that's good or bad but whatever. Yea well everyone wants me to bring back Spot. Maybe some people even think that the person tapping Raven is Spot. Well I can't believe you fell out of your seat but if you were really into it great. I agree, blunt knife hair cutting has to hurt although I can't really say I've tried it a lot. Lol Thanks for you review.  
  
BrooklynGrl-Thanks for the review. Spot always needs to learn a lesson. I've been trying as I go along to add more detail and make them really come to life, so I will remember that and I'll keep on adding more detail. Chapter 17  
  
It was Tonya.  
  
"Good" the relief was evident in Raven's voice although Tonya didn't notice the disappointment. "Glad youse safe. Listen if we eva get separated go ta Jack Kelly, understand? He's da leadeh of da Manhattan newsies." Saying that made her think of another certain leader. It made her wonder what had happened to Brooklyn. Who had become the new leader?  
  
She was snapped out of her daze by Tonya saying that she understood. Soon her thoughts were back on Spot again. Raven felt that she at least owed it to Spot to go see which of his newsies had taken over his position. Jack would have made sure that no outsider, especially from the Bronx or Queens, hadn't taken over Brooklyn. Or so Raven hoped. She just had to trust Jack.  
  
Now wanting to find out what happened to Brooklyn, she rushed selling her last papes. She helped Tonya sell the rest of her papes, even though there wasn't that many that Tonya hadn't already sold. Knowing that Tonya would slow her down and the fact that she couldn't protect herself, made Raven leave her in the apartment.  
  
"Stay here and don't go out. I mean it. If da bulls find ya dey'll put ya in da refuge or well really return ya ta mom." Raven warned.  
  
"Bulls? Refuge?" Tonya asked innocently. Raven groaned to herself, she wanted to get the thing with Brooklyn over with; she wanted him out of her mind.  
  
"Da bulls are cops, stay away from dem dey can send ya back ta mom. The refuge is kinda like jail but don't worry about it, ya won't end up dere, I promise. Now promise me ya'll stay in here and won't leave."  
  
Tonya noticing the pained look in her eyes answered "I promise Raven." She spit in her hand and held it out. Raven smiled weakly and did the same.  
  
"I'll be back soon Tonya and we'll go ta Tibby's for lunch." Tonya nodded and laid down on the bed to rest. Raven crept out and headed for the docks. Dreading each step she took as she got closer, she wound her way around crates and boxes. Finally she came to a group of Brooklyn newsies lounging around talking.  
  
"Where's da Brooklyn leadeh?" They eyed her mistrustfully but she just glared them down.  
  
"Whose askin?" one of the boys stood up.  
  
"What does it mattah ta ya?" the boys all now had their attention on Raven and the one boy.  
  
"Dis way." He said grudged. The newsie led her away and another newsie went to go get the leader. The first one stayed and made sure no one came over. One decided that he was going to try and listen in.  
  
"Ya better stay away unless ya want me ta soak ya." Raven could see the newsie then scurry away back to the group of boys she had come upon. The guy turned back to her and said "So why do ya want ta see our leadeh so bad?"  
  
"I just want ta meet him, dats all."  
  
"Youse from Queens?" he looked her in the eye trying to judge if she was telling the truth.  
  
"Nah, Manhattan."  
  
"I'se Slip, I'se second in command."  
  
"I'se Raven." Slip's eyes widened.  
  
"Youse dat goil newsie from Manhattan."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"We heard a lot about ya-" Raven didn't get to hear the rest of what he wanted to say. Two figures came up from where the other guy had gone to fetch the leader. One of the guys was the second Brooklyn newsie, the one that went to go tell the leader to come. The other was..  
  
A/N: Going to have to wonder. Feeling evil this morning and its early in the morning too, like 3:00. *evil laugh followed by yawn* early morning too. Please review. Hit that button get a little exercise, work work people. Lol. REVIEW. 


	18. Chapter 18

Anastas-I try and update as much as I can because I hate those stories that haven't updated in like months and you wonder what happened and that is just mean to me so I'm glad that it makes you happy. I guess I'll have to go read White Oleander if its that good. Hmm wonder who the new leader could be? Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Spot?" the word came out a ragged whisper. Her eyes bore into his ice-cold blue ones. Her mind raced with memories of him. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. That's it, she was just imagining him as leader because she missed him so much. Jack said he was dead she reminded herself.  
  
"Spot?" she asked again reaching out and ran a hand along his cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She looked at Slip "Am I sane?"  
  
He looked at her funny. "Of course."  
  
"And this is Spot?"  
  
"Yea." he said slowly not understanding. Spot tilted her face up to look at him and she noticed a puzzled expression in his eyes.  
  
"Jack" She hissed the word with hate and anger. It was too much to take. Her mind couldn't sort it all. She shook her head in frustration. Pulling herself out of Spot's arms she raced off without another word. Running all the way back to the apartment, she and Tonya then walked to Manhattan to go to Tibby's. They managed to get to Tibby's in record time.  
  
Jack, Race, Specs, Mush, and Blink were all sitting at a table along with a two girls Raven didn't know. One was with Mush but she wasn't sure who the other was with. When they turned and saw who walked in they all stopped talking in shock, except for the one girl, who as Raven could now tell, was going out with Race.  
  
"Raven, good ta see ya back." Race exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Dis is Sunny, she's my goil." He motioned to the girl that had been talking and she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"We missed ya Raven" Blink said and Mush nodded his agreement, busy eating.  
  
Specs was the only one who picked up on her mood. It always had been him that knew what she was thinking. He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "First of all, who's dat?" He motioned to Tonya. "And youse mad as hell. I cin tell so don't tell me ya aint."  
  
"Specs, dis is Tonya, she's my little sista." She looked at him with eyes filled with anger, eyes that were so dark blue they were almost black. "Jack lied ta me Specs, Jack lied ta me. I don't want ta say anymore den dat. How could he?" She didn't say anymore and walked back over to where Jack was.  
  
"Guys dis is Tonya.haven't thought of a newsie name for her yet. Tonya dis is Race, Mush, Blink, Specs and Jack." She pointed at each of them in turn. "Specs scoot ova so dat she can sit down please. Watch her fer a sec would ya." Without waiting for an answer, she turned to Jack. "A woid."  
  
Heading out the door, she made sure Jack was following and went down a side alley to make sure no one overhead, especially Race. For a moment she couldn't speak. When she finally could, her voice was thick with emotion. "Ya said he died."  
  
"No I didn't" Jack replied plainly.  
  
"Yea ya did."  
  
"No"  
  
"Damnit it Jack. You coulda told me he was alive. Ya made it sound like he was dead and ya know it."  
  
"I didn't think he'd make it. I figured it was better for ya if ya didn't get ya hopes up."  
  
"Jack ya don't know what's best fer me. You has no idea what it was like going ta Brooklyn and seeing him dere, an after t'inkin he was dead for a month too."  
  
"I don't know how ya feel." Jack admitted.  
  
"How could ya do dis? Ya knew he liked me and in da end ya knew I loved him." Not caring anymore the tears poured down her face. She never cried for anyone and now here she was crying over Brooklyn. "Ya always act like my muddah and fatha but youse not. Ya can't be. I always t'ought of ya as a big brudda to me. Just cuz ya lost ya parents doesn't mean ya cin be everyone else's." Jack slapped her across the face.  
  
He looked horrified at what he had done. "I'se sorry Raven. I was wrong. But I can't do anything about what I'se done. Hate me fer it but I didn't want ya ta face more pain. And I didn't mean ta slap ya Raven but ya needed ta come back ta ya senses."  
  
She raised a hand to her face and looked at him shocked. Raven calmed down a bit. "I don't hate ya Cowboy, just let me do things da way I want ta and make my own decisions and da same goes fer Tonya."  
  
"Alright" the two spit shook and walked back into Tibby's and sat down.  
  
All of them knew better then to mention the tear streaks down her face. Mush was entertaining Tonya with a story of one of his selling incidents. Tonya just sat thorugh it all paying attention but never speaking. Race opened his mouth to ask about what had just happened between Jack and Raven but Jack shook his head and Race closed his mouth. Everyone but Jack and Raven kept talking and carrying on with what they were doing. Raven finished, paid, and yelled to Jack. "Can she stay wit ya fer a while?"  
  
"A bunk's always open." Jack smiled.  
  
"Keep an eye on her Jack."  
  
"We'll have a great time won't we Chatterbox? She loves to talk." He winked in Raven's direction and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Cowboy."  
  
During the time at Tibby's the sky had opened and rain was falling in sheets on the pavement. Most people weren't on the streets; they had gone for cover and the few that were clung to the sides of the buildings to keep as dry as possible. Raven walked in the middle of the street head held high.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Several of you were right in predicting that he wasn't really dead. I thought for a while that I might actually kill him but then who else could be Brooklyn's leader because it just ain't Brooklyn without Spot Conlon. Please review.I lost a few reviewers like I thought I might have when I killed Spot but the ones that still are reviewing please keep reviewing so I know you are still reading and still care *tear* lol. REVIEW. 


	19. Chapter 19

Snooza- Yay, you're still reviewing. I'm so happy. He is not dead. Hope everyone's happy .lol. Thanks for the review and thanks that you're still reviewing *hugs*  
  
Liberty's gypsy- Glad that you are happy and I'm glad that you are still reading. I bet everyone is happy that he's alive. If anyone isn't then they shall be banished and shunned by me. Lol. Sorry little random thoughts.I'm only a little crazy *psychotic laugh*  
  
Anastas-Hey I never check the authors either, if it's a good book who cares. The name's Brittany just for future reference. I hate those stories that drop off and ill try never to do that in my writing. Oh by the way check out my new story (finding a daisy) and tell me what you think please. I love the points yay.sorry my other personality moment there.lol. Keep reading and reviewing please. I love ya. *hugs*  
  
Aurora Conlon-Thanks for another review, I'm glad you didn't give up on me. It was kind of short I know but I figured the impact of Spot being alive would just explain itself I don't know.whatever. Yea I'll check out Brooklyn's Myst definitely, feel free to email or IM me anytime Amazonwitchqueen@aol.com (anyone can IM me at anytime, I love talking to you guys) oh and check out Finding a Daisy by myself and Raven46 please(Raven46 is co-writing this with me).  
  
Sarah Kate-I owe you. Thanks for another great review *tear* I'm glad you're happy I brought him back, it just isn't the same without him I know. Your confusion should be cleared up in the next couple of chappies.  
  
Fox-NEW REVIEWER. Yay, thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like the story. Please keep reviewing I love to know what everyone thinks.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, she had her first doubts. How would Spot react? Raven knew his pride. She had ran out on him. What was he going to think? Would he even understand? How did she feel about him now? Thoughts poured in her mind, Raven worried more with each step. Her feet began dragging as she dreaded what could happen.  
  
Raven checked the streets as she walked by, he could be out selling papes. The streets seemed fairly empty and that was understandable. Rain was falling from the sky in thick torrents. Sheet after sheet raining down on the streets and buildings. By now she was soaked through but she couldn't really feel it. Her body was numb, but her mind was racing.  
  
All too soon, yet at the same time way too slowly, she reached the docks. The crates of Spot's throne stood empty. No life was around. Cold and numb, she walked around, searching furtively for the Brooklyn Lodging House. The buildings all took on the same gray shade in the rain and she had a hard time distinguishing anything. Raven gave up hope. Ready to stop and just leave she leaned against the side of a building to rest and then go back to Manhattan.  
  
A light played on the top of the building. There above the door were the words Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House. Barely breathing, Raven opened the door to the building and stepped inside. She entered a room and all talking stopped. Every newsie's eyes traveled over her. Raven thought of what she must look like. Her signature black hat had fallen off and she had stuck it in her pocket and her hair was plastered against her face. Her light blue shirt clung to her body, showing everyone that she was clearly a girl. The dark blue jeans, torn and ratty, clung to her legs showing off her well built calf muscles.  
  
Raven didn't even feel the slightest bit of self-consciousness. She looked around for a familiar face and Slip came up and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to come and explain Slip." Raven tried keeping her voice because all the newsies were quiet, trying to listen in.  
  
"He's not going to be happy. He's shut up in his room." Slip almost mentioned how Spot had nearly strangled him but decided against it. 'Why worry her? Let her have the confidence. Going into that lion's den she'd need it.' he thought grimly.  
  
"I have to talk to him, to see him again." Raven's eyes pleaded with Slip. Knowing he shouldn't, but still feeling that he should he nodded and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Go on wit da game guys. I'll be back down in a minute." Slip went through a door on the left wall and lead Raven down a hallway. She could feel the boy's eyes following her as she left. Slip lead her to a room on the right side of the hall and quietly opened the door. Slip pushed her inside and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Why do you still have to come in here Slip? I told ya ta go away. I don't want at see any body right now." He yelled and threw a heavy glass paperweight at her head. Spot did all this without even turning around.  
  
Raven ducked and the paperweight just missed smashing her head. It shattered and several pieces of glass flew up and cut her face in half a dozen tiny places. Spot didn't even flinch or turn around.  
  
"Why aren't ya gone yet?" he raged. "I don't want ta talk. Get out of here now."  
  
"What if I don't feel like leaving?" Raven asked.  
  
"YOU" he spat the word out in disgust. Raven's heart felt like it was crumbling but she appeared to be in total control. "Why are ya here? Ya made it poifectly clear dat ya want nothing ta do wit me." Raven didn't answer just looked at him waiting for him to turn around. "What do ya fuckin want? Haven't ya done enough?"  
  
"What I've done! I've done nothing to you." Spot turned around at this and his glare seemed to pin her. "You were the one always afta me. You were always there, doing something ta get ta me. Never a moment's peace. Not to mention da fact dat ya got me inta dat mess wit da Queens boys."  
  
"And you were so bad off." He pulled off his shirt and pointed to a tiny scar a little to the left of his heart, Raven couldn't help noticing how nice he looked with it off. "Dey stabbed me wit a fucking knife, youse just got soaked. Not that you cared that I got stabbed. Ya didn't even find out how I was. Ya just left, not to mention that last little comment ya ever said ta me."  
  
"How do ya know I didn't care?"  
  
"Jack said ya left because of me."  
  
"Jack messed things up. He lied to me damnit. He lied to you." Spot grabbed her and threw her against a wall hard enough for Raven to hear something snap. Fire exploded in her rib area and she was pretty sure Spot had just cracked one of her ribs.  
  
"Everything is about Jack isn't it. Ya like him don't ya. Why don't ya jus go an get married ta him?" Spot held her against the walls using his hands to pin her wrists and her leaned against her to keep her in the same spot. "An how dare ya say dat my bes friend lied ta me. What would ya know of dat?"  
  
"No, its not about Jack." Raven managed to say "if you'd get ova youseself ya'd realize dat. It's neva been about him and everyone but you knew it. But of course da almighty Spot Conlon couldn't see dat. He don't care bout us little people." Raven would of kept going but Spot leaned in and hit the side where her rib was cracked. Each breath felt like fire was being poured inside of her.  
  
"ME. Get ova myself. Look at ya, ya think that jus because youse a goil dat I'se gotta treat ya better. Look at ya youse been crying." Raven's eyes were still red from when she was arguing with Jack. She may not ever cry but when she did it showed for a while. "Ya probably were crying ova Jacky-boy."  
  
"I wasn't. An if ya knew anythin den ya'd know dat I was crying over you."  
  
"Soah ya wer." Spot paused as the words sank in. "What did ya jus say?"  
  
"Get ova ya pride Conlon. Ya heard what I said. I CRIED FER YA." Raven mentally refused to cry again for this bastard. Her lungs also hurt again from yelling so loud.  
  
"Why?" Spot had stopped yelling and his voice had reached an eerie calm.  
  
Raven shook her head and shivered. The cold was really starting to get to her and she was barely able to breathe.  
  
"Why?" Spot repeated determined on getting an answer.  
  
"Because I thought that you were dead." Raven rasped out, the pain in her lungs increasing.  
  
Spot interrupted. "Why would ya care?"  
  
"If ya would jus let me fucking finish, ya never have but please do because I can't argue much longer because ya broke my damn rib." Raven glared at him daring him to interrupt. "I thought that ya were dead,. and I neva got ta tell ya dat I loved ya." Her voice cracked on the last three words. Raven's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't help it and the tears flowed over.  
  
Spot stepped back shocked and let her go. Raven slid down the wall and laid in a heap on the ground. Her legs wouldn't support her. He stepped over to the window and looked out.  
  
"How cin I believe dat?" he asked softly.  
  
"If ya don't den dats youse problem and den I better go." Raven tried standing up but fell back down because she was shaking so hard.  
  
Spot remained oblivious, even though Raven knew he saw her. Mentally she kicked herself for ever liking him. 'How can I love someone who is so heartless?' she asked herself. Then Jack's words came floating back to her. "What if he keeps teasin ya and makin ya mad because he doesn't know how else ta talk to ya." 'How can he not know how to talk to someone?' she asked herself, while huddled on the floor. 'How can he not see that I like him and that he just hurt me? Jack has to be wrong.' Raven didn't know how long she sat there, curled into a ball and arguing with herself.  
  
Spot watched her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't forgive himself any more. He hadn't wanted Raven to say that Jack had lied but how could he hurt her like that. He had never struck a girl before unless she had beat on him but that had yet to happen. Raven had been unprepared and vulnerable. Spot couldn't even understand why he cared so much.  
  
She had sat there for several minutes just crumbled in on herself. He was responsible for this change. Raven was a fiery, outspoken, proud newsie with her horrible temper that never seemed to be afraid of him but now she was changed. She had stayed there, caught in his arms, not even trying to fight or break away. The trust in her eyes had rattled him deeply. It was if she never thought he would hurt her, and he had yet she still trusted him.  
  
Raven had said she hated him and she sat there, tears dripping slowly, one at a time, down her face. She was desperately trying to keep a hold of the pride that Spot had stripped her of her power of. Her shoulders shook with each deep breath that she took and her whole body shook from the cold. The clothes she wore dripped onto the wood floor at a steady rate.  
  
Spot willed himself to go over to her. Almost as if in a trance his body complied and he walked over to where Raven laid. Gently, afraid that she would resist, her pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. She was reluctant at first and held back, stiff and withdrawn. He didn't move just sat on the floor next to her and pulled her closer. Raven snuggled in to feel Spot's body heat.  
  
He held her for a long time. Neither of them knew how long they had been there. Raven had fallen asleep. Spot carefully laid her on the bed. He reached into his drawers and pulled out a one of his plaid shirts and a pair of pants. Carefully so as not to wake her, her pulled her light blue shirt off. He tore his eyes away from her tight white tank top which exposed one of her more private areas and gently slipped his plaid shirt on her.  
  
Spot mentally slapped himself and tried to calm his racing mind. 'She's been through a lot god damn it and she's fucking sleeping.' he screamed at himself. He paused for a second, gathered his bearings, and removed her jeans. Cautiously, afraid of jostling her he pulled up his brown pants on her. They were a little big but he thought she looked great in them. Snapping out of his reverie, he went and got a wet rag and wiped the blood off her face. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault too. That he shouldn't have thrown that vase and then this never would have happened. Jerking himself out of his daze, he pulled the covers over her and let himself out of the room.  
  
Slip tried coming up behind him to surprise him but just as he opened his mouth to scare him Spot spoke. "Nothing happened Slip, she's jus tired an goin ta stay in dere awhiles. Leave her alone. Any of da boys get any ideas dey goin to be soaked an kicked outta da lodgin house. Watch her but don't go in dere. I gots ta go sell some papes." 'More like clear my mind' he thought ruefully and after giving Slip the glare he was known for Spot left the lodging house.  
  
As he passed the boys several of them started whistling and making cat calls. One look from Spot as he walked by stopped all but one of them. "Did ya not understand?" Spot grabbed the boy and pulled him up into his face by his shirt. "I wants ya all ta shuddup? Ya understand?" Spot couldn't bring himself to say that nothing had happened. The boys might lose respect for him. Besides he knew that it hadn't been far from his mind when he exposed her delicate flesh. Shaken for thinking that, Spot gave the boy one last glare and threw him down. No one spoke as he left the lodging house.  
  
A/N: Now this was a long chappy, I hope you guys are happy. I love writing arguing scenes. You can make the people say whatever you want. Keep reading and reviewing please do me a little favor since I brought Spot back *pouts then looks hopeful* puwease... 


	20. Chapter 20

Lltigereyes-Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story. I'll keep on updating if people keep on reviewing.  
  
Anastas-Thanks for another review *wipes the tear* (lol). Thank you for reviewing the other story. We're happy now. Yay I got more points. I'm so easily pleased.  
  
Angel Fish-Yay, you're still reviewing. I was hoping I hadn't lost you when I killed Spot. Glad you like, there is some interesting conversations coming up.  
  
Spotsroxysurfer76-This is definitely NOT the end. I have some more twists planned. Thank you for your review and compliments. I'm really glad you like. Glad you like how I portrayed Spot too. In one chapter you'll see him get mushy but I don't like that side very much so I try and make him more tough most of the time.  
  
Sarah Kate-Thanks for yet another review. Yay. Glad you like that chapter one of the hardest it was to write. Glad that the confusion is cleared up a bit. There's more exciting stuff to come..  
  
Aurora Conlon-I thought that "twist of fate" was pretty funny. I had to have her "accidentally" come across the lodging house. Best way I could think of her to do so. Thanks for the review and for checking out Finding a Daisy.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Raven woke up to find herself in a place she didn't recognize. Glancing around it took her a moment to place this room. When she finally did all the memories came rushing back. The screaming match, telling Spot, the paperweight. She shuddered at the memories and slowly sat up. Reaching a hand up to her face, she could feel all of the small cuts and nicks, mainly on her cheeks and forehead. She looked around the room and it shocked her that he got his own room. Raven supposed that she shouldn't be, after all it was Spot, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.  
  
She realized then that she was warm. It was a feeling she had never thought to feel again. She looked down and realized she wasn't in what she had worn over here. Another pair of pants, blue plaid shirt. It clicked in her mind. PLAID. "Oh shit" she muttered softly to herself 'what the hell did I do?'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Spot walked out of the lodging house and went to the distribution office. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. She just wouldn't get out of his damn mind. He still got a sick feeling in his stomach every time he thought about what he had done. She had to think he was a cruel heartless person. He just hadn't known what to do.  
  
It was horrible to look at her face and see all the little scratch marks that he caused. 'How could you have thrown that paperweight?' he asked himself repeatedly. Spot had never thought of Raven as delicate, she had seemed like a guy, but when he had thrown her against the wall she had felt as fragile as a piece of glass. Almost like the paperweight that had almost killed her. 'Stop thinking about that' he screamed in his head. Against the wall she had just hung there, suspended by him holding her wrists.  
  
She looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. Raven hadn't been the least bit frightened. Spot was amazed about that. Most people feared him, though he should have known she wouldn't. She was the total opposite of everything he liked. Spot preferred blonde hair, blue eyed, busty girls, over the type of dark-haired princesses like Raven. Then she had further shocked him by saying that Jack had lied to him.  
  
How dare she say something like that? It was his best friend, if she really liked him she wouldn't try and screw their friendship up. 'Unless it were true' the annoying little voice in the back of his head said. "Shut the fuck up." He ordered. Several people on the streets turned and looked at him funny as they started inching away from him. Why would jack do something like that though? He wondered. 'Time to pay Jacky-boy a little visit' he thought grimly.  
  
His mind occupied with Raven he ran into someone as he was headed to Manhattan. It was a little girl, probably only 9 or 10 but she looked almost exactly like Raven in her face features. The only difference was her hair, hers was blonde, and Raven's was black. But they had the same eyes. Those haunting sapphire blue eyes that he loved to death. Mush came up behind her.  
  
"Hiya Spot. Lookin fer Jack?"  
  
"Yea, whose dis?" Spot muttered distractedly, still not able to get his mind off Raven and everything.  
  
"Dis is Tonya, Raven's little sista."  
  
"Dats goo-'' he thought about what Mush had just said. "WHA?"  
  
"Yea Raven brought her here when she came back." Tonya took off then and Mush nodded as he ran after her. "Jack's at da lodging house I t'ink Spot."  
  
Spot nodded in return and kept walking. He couldn't get those innocent eyes out of his head. He couldn't get Raven out of his head. When he had held her in his arms all he had wanted to do was make her stop crying. Now he couldn't say he felt the same way. Spot was realizing that he was really coming to like Raven. Really like her. She wasn't like a lot of other girls, she had something else, something different.  
  
Spot reached the lodging house and walked in without any further incidents. He walked in and said a hello to Kloppman and went up to the bunkroom. He found Jack in there lounging around. "I'se gots ta talk ta ya." Spot muttered and lead the way to the fire escape.  
  
Jack climbed up behind him but yelled a warning to the bunkroom. "Don't any of youse try and listen a cuz Spot'll soak ya." The two climbed to the roof and Jack sat down while Spot stayed standing and started pacing. "Dis is about Raven isn't it?"  
  
"Why did ya tell me dat she left because of me?" Spot grew more and more furious and impatient as he paced.  
  
"Because I didn't want her hoit."  
  
"And that makes a lot of sense. What are you? Her fucking parents?"  
  
Jack smiled wryly but totally kept his calm under Spot's fiery gaze. "Dat's exactly what she said."  
  
"Stop jumpin around Jack, get tad a damn point. Why da hell do ya want ta protect her? Do ya like her or somet'in?" Spot said irritated.  
  
"No but I care for her like a sister and I don't want ta see her hoit. Youse known fer playin wit da goils Spot. Everyone knows dat ya can't keep a goil any longer den t'ree days."  
  
"Maybe I cin."  
  
"Spot youse da biggest womanizer in dis city, in all of New York."  
  
Spot growled low in his throat but he couldn't exactly deny it. "Maybe she's different."  
  
"Maybe I'll go get Pulitzer ta sell his own papes."  
  
"Jack we like each otha. Why can't ya stay outta da way?"  
  
"Just because ya say it's different, I'se supposed ta believe dat. Spot, dats like saying I'll never have to woik again and I'll still make money. Its not goin ta happen."  
  
"Jus leave us alone. We'll woik t'ings out ourselves no t'anks ta you." Spot stormed off and left Jack just watching after him.  
  
Raven had been right. It bit him good that he had to admit it. He would never tell her or at least he didn't think he would. Spot Conlon never said he was wrong. 'I guess it wouldn't hoit to say that she was right' he pondered. 'God will I ever get my mind off her?' he muttered to himself. He had assumed that he had known what she was thinking but once again she had surprised him and proved him wrong. 'I guess I shouldn't have assumed that she was crying ova Jack' he chided himself. The real shocker to Spot was when she had told him that she had been crying over him.  
  
That had cut straight to Spot's heart, he had to say. He already wasn't sure that she'd ever speak to him again, owing to the fact that he had kinda broken one of her ribs and cut up her face. Spot wasn't ever sure if he wanted to find out. Loathing what he had to do, he hurried to sell the rest of his papes and then walked slowly back to the lodging house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She looked over and the door opened. Quickly, she laid back down and feigned sleep, not sure who it was. Cracking her eyes, she saw that Spot walked in his eyes looking troubled. Spot had been out selling and thinking things over for the last 5 hours. He pulled up a chair and straddling it sat down facing her. His head was in his hands and he looked like he was struggling with something.  
  
Not realizing she was awake he started talking to her..  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Review please and keep on reading. A big thank you to all my reviewers. By the way guys, all of you check out Past, Present, and Pride by Aurora Conlon its really good. Review for her. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sami-Thanks for your review, I don't know what will happen yet between Raven and Spot. Anything could happen but I appreciate your view. Rnrn  
  
Anastas-Another review. *happy smile* I know all the good stuff happens to Spot. Not fair. If I got mad at someone and threw a paperweight at them, they'd at least fight back, probably because they don't love me.lol.  
  
FieryIce-Thanks for your review. I like how you hate Spot, yet kind of love him at the same time. I don't think he's going to be quite as mean, but I never know, my stories have a way of getting away from me and then its anyone's guess as to what is going to happen.  
  
Aurora Conlon-Well you're about to find out what he said so I'll keep this short. Thanks.  
  
Angel Fish7-I'm happy you're still reviewing. I hope you had a great time on vacation. Thanks for your review.  
  
Anglachel-It is going to be kind of funny, hmmm what could Spot possibly say...??  
  
Chapter 21  
  
All the things he had thought about while he was out, came pouring out. "I can't believe dat I t'rew dat paperweight at ya. I can't believe I did dat. Just you had made me so mad when you had came ta da docks and I wouldn't talk ta anyone bout dat. Did Slip tell ya bout what I tried ta do ta him?" Spot paused and stared long and hard into her face.  
  
"I tried to strangle him, lucky me boys were dere. I was so mad at ya and I wanted ya ta die." He swallowed audibly. "I was raging and screaming afta I came up heah. None of da boys even came near da room 'cept Slip. He's one a da best second in command dat I'se had. I don't know what came ova me. It was like I was calm one second and den da next I had lost it. Ya know dat I'se has a horrible temper. I didn't want Slip back in here trying to talk ta me. I jus had ta sort t'ings out. I thought that ya finally started likin me right dere before ya left."  
  
His eyes kind of glazed over. "Dat night at Medda's. I didn't know ta help ya. Jack is betta at dat sort of t'ing. Just pulling ya inta my lap felt like da right t'ing ta do at da time. I didn't mean ta insult ya. I didn't t'ink dat youse was goin ta keep talkin. I guess I do interrupt people a lot but everyone always snaps ta obey me. I mean my boys respect me and I don't want ta lose dat. I guess dats my problem. I have too much pride not dat I'd ever admit it ta anyone. Specially not my boys." Raven squirmed uncomfortably, starting to feel a little guilty not telling Spot that she was awake.  
  
'Think what he did ta ya.' She scolded herself and then laid still.  
  
Spot continued, oblivious to her movements. "I was hoit when ya ran off. I t'ought dat ya never wanted ta see me again. When ya left New York I blamed myself because I t'ought dat ya hated me fer what happened. I was lookin fer Jack t'inkin dat he could help me get rid of dose guys. I'se a tough fighter but I can't take on five at a time."  
  
He looked out the window for a minute and then kept talking to her. "I didn't mean ta always be around just ya interested me. I woulda saved probably anyone from dying on da track but ya just insulted me fer it. I couldn't believe dat youse was a goil newsie either. I was wrong bout dat. No one eva stands up ta me but you and Jack. Dat surprised me dat ya would do dat t'ough."  
  
"Why didn't ya eva come and see how I was? What did Jack tell ya? Dat part just doesn't make sense. Ya left and I wouldn't speak ta anyone except Jack fer days. I couldn't believe dat ya had left and I had neva gotten ta tell ya dat I liked ya.no that I loved ya." Raven almost passed out from the shock of hearing those words. She was getting ready to sit up when he kept on talking. "I was angry for days, and I couldn't understand why you leavin made me so mad."  
  
"When ya came in heah and Jack was the only reason dat I was really hangin in dere, and ya told me dat Jack had lied I couldn't believe it. He had been dere t'rough everythin. Den I t'rew ya inta da wall, I didn't mean ta hoit ya like dat. As I did it, I t'ought I heard a funny noise, but I blew it aside. While I was holding ya dere up against da wall how's come ya didn't fight me. Dat surprised me, ya looked at me like ya had all da trust in da woild in me. Look what I go and do ta ya. I didn't care at the time."  
  
"I had built a concrete wall around my heart in the time that you were gone. Ya came back and it shattered and I had worked so hard for dat not ta happen. It made me so mad and ya looked so innocent an all an it was like ya had no idea an ya probably didn't."  
  
"I was jealous of Jack because from da moment I saw ya I liked ya, but ya always hated me because of what I'se did and said. Ya always seemed ta go ta him wit ya problems, and ya always insulted me. Jack had a betta relationship wit youse, hell Race had a betta relationship wit youse."  
  
"Den when ya said dat I was 'your Spot' after I got stabbed, dat was da only t'ing dat kept me from passing out. I nearly did or maybe I did fer a little bit but when I had opened my eyes dey were gone. I dragged meself outta da alley and Mouth was walking along. He was like 'oh shit' and told me to wait while he went to go get Jack and I crawled back tad a alley and I sat dere wit ya in my lap fer da longest time and den da next t'ing I knew was dat Jack was tellin me dat ya had left because ya blamed me fer youse gettin soaked. I didn't believe him at foist but he finally convinced me an den I just changed."  
  
"And den ya came and told me dat ya did care and den ya said dat ya loved me an I jus couldn't believe it."  
  
Raven sat up and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well why the hell not?"  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review. 


	22. Chapter 22

Aurora Conlon-Of course. Spottie is the best. I'll be updating soon.  
  
Angel Fish7- I hate the number at the end of my name too. I know it's only a two but it's still annoying. I know I love it when guys spill out their feelings. Thanks for another review.  
  
Brooklyn Grl- hey it doesn't matter if it's a word I make up words all the time. Lol. Yes I'm trying to add more detail and make the chapters longer, I'm glad you like the extra effort. Thanks fro the review.  
  
Sarah Kate-I try to always leave with a cliff hanger. It's just so so evil. I'm evil (lol). Thank you, I don't think I'm a great writer but I'm okay. Thanks for another review. Hope you have/had fun at the beach.  
  
Anglachel-You're probably right to be laughing. I know it's about time they start to get closer. Thanks for the review.  
  
Anastas- it would be kind of different to get a paperweight thrown at you. Then of course if it hits you in the head and you pass out then you barely get to register the fact that someone actually threw a paperweight at you. Oh well, sorry I just kind of started talking. Anyways thanks for a review.  
  
Erin Sailor Ditz- Wow. Thanks so much for your review. I read your story one night when I couldn't sleep also. I'll write a review also because I have to reread it, I haven't read it in a while. You guys have to go to school early at least to me but whatever. Yes kissing always seems to fix everything. lol. I'm glad you really like my story. I thought it was quite a funny cliffhanger and I really liked that last line but that's just me and I also know what's coming.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Raven sat there and glared at him, her breathing sounded loud inside her own head. Spot looked at her shocked.  
  
"Oh shit." he said slowly. "Ya hoid all of dat didn't ya?"  
  
Raven just looked at him. "What do ya t'ink?"  
  
Spot stood up furious. "Why didn't ya say somet'ing?"  
  
"It was more fun ta listen ta ya Conlon. Neva seen ya like dat."  
  
"Youse probably neva goin ta again."  
  
Raven smiled, "Well.." She said slowly. "What if I ask really nicely?"  
  
Spot replied. "Ya got ta see me when I was unguarded. It wasn't fair."  
  
"Who plays fair anymore? Coitainly not Spot Conlon."  
  
Spot growled low in his throat getting angrier by the second. Raven didn't appear to be fazed. She slowly drew off the blankets piled on her, sat up and stepped off the bed.  
  
"What if I said I liked that side of you?"  
  
"Well ya still probably won't see it again."  
  
"Why not?" she stuck her lower lip out and pouted. Spot noticed how tantalizing she looked and could barely restrain himself.  
  
"My boys wouldn't respect me."  
  
"So.?" Raven drew out the word in a purr.  
  
"Raven." Spot clenched his teeth.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't tempt me." he warned.  
  
"I'm a big goil, I'se cin handle myself and any man that wants to try and take me on." Raven slid behind him and started massaging his shoulders.  
  
Spot involuntarily felt himself relax at her touch. She continued massaging his back moving her way down his back to where his shirt was tucked into his pants.  
  
"Raven, I love ya ta death." he broke off as he felt her stop. He turned her around and slid his hands around her waist. She stopped playing and grew serious. Spot looked down at her and slowly lowered his head until his lips brushed hers.  
  
Raven felt sparks explode in her head and an electrical feeling spread throughout her limbs. Spot pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She didn't pause just pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
Spot finished it and looked at her shocked.  
  
"Wha?" she asked, noticing his look.  
  
"Just a second ago I was screaming at ya and a couple a hours ago I broke ya rib. An now look at ya." Spot motioned to her, and the fact she was standing up.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you." Raven pulled away a little, stunned he was acting like this.  
  
"I know. Ya just know how guilty I feel. I don't want ta use ya just because ya know dat I'm sorry and ya feel sorry fer me."  
  
"No one could eva pity ya Spot." Raven looked at him.  
  
"Yea dey could an I neva want ta lose respect wit me boys."  
  
"So dats all I'll be, just somet'ing dat helps ya lose respect an den youse will end up hating me fer it." Raven couldn't continue, she had thought she had broken through the walls around his heart.  
  
"No dats not it."  
  
"What den? I thought dat ya actually cared. It was nice seeing dat ya cin actually care fer once. I loved y all da more fer it. An now youse jus pushin me away again."  
  
Spot pulled her closer. "I don't want ta push ya away. I want ya ta come closer."  
  
"Do ya?" Raven asked softly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Oh yes, very much so. I do love ya an I was serious when I said all dose t'ings." Spot leaned in close. "I know I was a jack ass but will ya still be my goil."  
  
Raven leaned in and kissed him. "Hell yea." Spot smiled and they kissed again. They kissed several more times and then took a second to breathe. Before long they were kissing again. Spot opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in hers. Their tongues had a small battle of wills and Raven clung to Spot, ready to fall to the floor.  
  
Spot pulled away with great difficulty. "Heah" he led her to the bad. "Youse will be more comfortable heah." He gave her a wicked smile and his eyes met hers and she laughed. Spot slid into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Raven put her lips to his and slid her hands over Spot's back. Spot kissed her and barely noticed as she was pulling his shirt over his head. They stopped kissing for a second as Raven felt the shirt she was wearing being pulled over her head.  
  
Seeming like it was taking an eternity, Raven undressed Spot as Spot undressed her as both were trying to kiss each other at the same time. They couldn't seem to get their hands off of each other.  
  
"I love ya ya know dat?"  
  
"I know, now shut up." Spot laughed and they spent the rest of the night enjoying their new love. Their hands explored each other as if they were a forgotten island that had been waiting forever for this. Spot rolled on top of her and kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance that Raven gladly gave. Spot opened his mouth to say something but Raven just kissed him and he forgot what he was going to say.  
  
Consumed by their passion, they never noticed as Slip came in once to see how things were going. He was afraid Spot had tried to kill her too, it couldn't have been farther from the truth. Knowing how furious Spot would be if he knew Slip had come in, Slip made a hasty retreat, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
After several hours of lovemaking, Raven had fallen asleep in Spot's arms. He had just woken up and barely stirred but Raven felt it and also woke up.  
  
"What happened ta da clothes I'se was wearing when I came heah?" Raven asked having wondered that question for a while.  
  
Spot looked at her and laughed. "It doesn't really mattah now does it?"  
  
"Youse stripped me?"  
  
"Not entirely.well except for a couple of hours ago." Spot grinned. Raven slapped him.  
  
"WHAT WAS DAT FOAH?!?"  
  
"Foah seeing me naked."  
  
"I'se don't undastand. I just spent da whole night wit ya naked in me arms."  
  
"BUT I'SE DIDN'T AGREE TO IT." Raven slapped him again.  
  
"Would ya quit doin dat already, it stings like a bitch?" He grabbed her wrists and rolled on top of her.  
  
Raven started laughing and then kissed him. "I'll only be a good goil if ya promise ta be my jailer and punish me appropriately."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any uddah way." He smirked and then leaned down to kiss her again. Raven complied and they played until 5:00 came around.  
  
A/n: This chapter is for Raven46. She helped me sooo much on this one. *claps* okay ya know I love ya. Please review. What do you think? 


	23. Chapter 23

Anastas-Yes I do know. lol. No one else probably ever will. Lol. Okay we probably managed to confuse everyone who will ever read this story. Oh well. Anyways, thanks for the review and tell me how the thing with the paperweight went. Lol.  
  
Brooklyn Myst- I know I kind of drew out them getting together. It was more fun to hear what everyone thought. Thanks for the review.  
  
Angel Fish7- Raven is so funny I know. I love her sense of humor also. I try and make my characters funny and witty and ones I actually like (cough Daisy from my other story is the complete opposite and I am almost embarrassed to say she's my character lol). I know, guys are so cute when they get all feeling sharey time. Okay new word for the day. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sarah Kate- Thanks for another review. I can't wait until you get back which means more reviews for me. Lol. Shame on me only thinking about myself. Have a great time and I'll hear from you again because more chapters will definitely be added.  
  
Erin Sailor Ditz-Thanks for another review. I know you take forever to update. It's killing me. Yes I love making funny ending lines. Keep reading because I update a lot. Lol unlike you *hint hint*  
  
Chapter 23  
  
At 5 o' clock Spot gently kissed her cheek and walked over to where he left his pants. He slipped them on and then Raven got up and pulled on some of Spot's clothes. Hers were still wet.  
  
"You have a fondness for my clothes dontcha?" Spot smirked, pulling on his shirt and suspenders.  
  
"Only when dere on da floor in a heap." Raven teased.  
  
"Don't tempt me." Spot mumbled distractedly, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "I'se gots ta go wake up da boys." Spot left the room and Raven ran to the washroom to use it before the boys got there. She splashed some water on her face and then exited quickly, not wanting to face any of the boys. Raven walked down the hallway towards the door leading to the street when she remembered she didn't know where the distribution office was.  
  
"We'se goin ta sell tageddah." Spot's arms wrapped around her from behind, surprising her a little.  
  
"What if I don't want ta?" Raven looked dead serious. Spot pretended to look shocked.  
  
"Wasn't really a choice."  
  
"I just made it one. I make my own choices."  
  
"As long as dey have me in dem, den youse cin make all da choices ya want."  
  
"Why never Spottie." Spot pulled her down the hallway and was tempted to go in his room again but he grumpily took her outside and they left the lodging house, hands intertwined. He showed her the way to the distribution center and she got 75 papes while he got 100. Spot pulled her along and dragged her to one of his favorite selling places.  
  
"Dis is one of my favorite selling spots. I'se cin sell faster heah."  
  
"Soah, now shut up and sell headlines."  
  
"I'se cin t'ink of one way ta make me shut up." Raven shoved him.  
  
"Fine, Fine" he grumbled and moved a little away. They started yelling headlines and selling their papes.  
  
A couple hours of selling and Raven found Spot amist a whole crowd of people. Spot stopped yelling and came over to her.  
  
"Let's go ta Tibby's fer lunch. Da boys is goin ta be askin where I was."  
  
"Tell dem dat youse was wit me."  
  
"Spot some on." Raven pleased. "Why not?"  
  
"Me and Jack aren't getting along."  
  
"What did ya say?" Raven accused.  
  
"He lied ta me."  
  
Raven stared at him kind of amused. "Dat's exactly what I'se told Specs."  
  
"Really?" Spot replied, not very interested.  
  
"Yea but please Spot. I really need to find out about Tonya."  
  
"Oh dat blonde young little goil. Da one dat has your lovely blue eyes."  
  
Raven blushed "Why thank ya kind sir."  
  
Spot laughed. "Soah, I'll meet ya dere at noon."  
  
"Soah, love ya."  
  
"Love ya too." Raven kissed him quickly and then melted into the crowds.  
  
A/n: I know, I know. Short chapter. I felt it was an okay place to stop. I know it also took me a while to finally type this chapter. I've been lazy. *bangs head into wall 'oww'* sorry weird moment there. Now please do me a favor and hit that little button down there. You know, the one that says "REVIEW". Thanks bunches to all my reviewers. 


	24. Chapter 24

Anastas-Bet the bruise looks lovely. Hmm maybe I should try it.. Anyways glad you like the chapter, here's a really long one (at least to me). Thanks for the review.  
  
Angel Fish7-Thanks for another review. Interesting stuff will happen between Raven and Spot.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Raven moved back into the crowd and yelled some headlines. She noticed some bulls wandering around near where she was a minute ago. They pointed in her direction and they started running in her direction. Raven held on to the papes tighter and started running.  
  
The bulls gave chase and Raven dodged through the crowds, trying to put distance between herself and the bulls knowing that she'd burn out quickly. Raven didn't know these streets of Brooklyn well and before long was completely lost but the bulls were still after her.  
  
She turned down a street and came to a dead end. Raven broke out in a cold sweat and glanced wildly around for a route of escape. The two bulls that had been following her turned down the street just as she noticed a small ladder leading up to a buildings roof.  
  
Taking a quick glance over her shoulder to find out where the men were, she realized she had one chance to jump up to this ladder. She couldn't make a mistake or they would get her. Raven took a deep breath and pushed off the ground.  
  
The feeling was airless. Wind blew her hair in her face and she stretched her fingers willing them to reach the bottom rung. Her hands met cold metal and she tried grabbing on. Raven's grip slipped and she frantically clawed to stay holding on. One of the bulls reached her and almost pulled her down.  
  
A rush of adrenaline goes through her and she reaches up and pulls herself up to the next rung, and then the next. Raven finally reached the top of the building and she looked down and laughed at the bulls that were definitely not skinny enough to pull themselves up the ladder. Cheerfully she jumped to the next building and looked down.  
  
With a start, she realized she had no idea where she was. The landscape was totally unfamiliar. Raven found another ladder and climbed down it, into an alley off a main road. She cautiously looked out and not seeing any one she knew, she walked out there.  
  
Raven bumped into a man and he pushed her down. "Filthy street rat." He muttered. She pulled herself up and continued on her way. Seeing a kind old lady, she decided it would be worth it to at least try and ask what part of New York she was in.  
  
"Hey." She walked over to the lady. "Cin ya please tell me what part of New York I'm in?"  
  
The lady smiled, revealing a row of crooked teeth. "Sure thing dearie. You are in Queens."  
  
Raven smiled grimly. "Thanks" she replied and then took off.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered. "This is just fuckin great. I'se lost, in da middle of nowher- no wait bettah yet I'se in Queens's territory. Plus da leadah had it in fer my boyfriend and he beat the living shit outta him and me. Cin dis get any bettah?"  
  
She said that and walked past a group of boys who looked her up and down. Shuddering, Raven quickened her pace and ran into what felt like a granite wall.  
  
Slowly she looked up until she met the eyes of the person she had run into. "You." She said astounded.  
  
"Well well, look what I'se jus got."  
  
"Oh shit." Raven glanced around looking for some way of escape.  
  
"Dere's no way youse goin ta get away dis time. I'm goin ta make ya pay, goin ta make ya scream."  
  
Raven started backing away from him and with a cry she turned and ran away from him. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him in the same spot just laughing. She turned back around and continued fleeing. All of a sudden, she was pulled on from behind and shoved onto the ground.  
  
"T'ink ya could outrun me?" He sneered. "T'ink again. And ya know what? Dis time Spot ain't goin ta save ya."  
  
Shiner grabbed her and flung her against the nearest wall. "Ya know I'se been dreaming a getting back at Spot fer a long time and heah's another way to do it. When he sees dat his goilfriend is cheatin on him den dat'll ice da cake."  
  
"He won't believe ya."  
  
"Oh really? One of my boys has already sent fer him telling him youse in danger, dat I saw ya running from da bulls an dat I want ta make peace wit Brooklyn. Well see he should be getting heah any minute. Jus in time fer our little show." Shiner smirked and pinned her against the wall.  
  
He lowered his lips cruelly to hers and tried kissing her. Raven tried pulling away but he pushed his fingers through her short hair and held her captive. He switched positions with her, making it look as if she were on top. She tried shoving him away but it was no use.  
  
Shiner pulled her up by her hair and she had to hang on to him not to have all her hair ripped from her head. Shiner continued kissing her, on her lips, face and neck. Raven was helpless to do anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar shirt. A familiar plaid shirt with red suspenders.  
  
Just as she was about to call out for him Shiner covered her mouth with his own and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She closed her mouth and he withdrew his tongue in the nick of time.  
  
Spot had never been so confused. 'How can she just sit dere and hang on ta him like dat?' he argued with himself. 'Why da hell would she do dat? Kissing him an all an afta last night I t'ought we had somet'ing special. All dis time she was cheatin on me wit him' with a heavy heart he realized that she had never loved him.  
  
"What da hell are ya doin wit him?" Spot demanded. Shiner pulled away and took one of his hands out of Raven's hair, grabbed one of his knives and put it to her back.  
  
"Oh Spot. How are ya?" Shiner mocked him.  
  
"Why?" He directed his attention at Raven.  
  
"He asked ya a question darlin, ain't ya goin ta answer him?" Slip whispered loud enough that Spot could hear. Spot felt his blood boil. Then so only Raven could hear he told her. "Youse been wit me fer awhile, youse my goil and ya were cheatin on him. I'll send dis knife t'rough his heart if ya fuck dis up and dis time I won't miss. We'se on my territory, my boys will kill him." To emphasize his point, he stabbed the knife in far enough through her shirt that she could feel that it had barely pricked her skin.  
  
"I.love him." Even as she said it she looked into his eyes begging him to read her unspoken words.  
  
"How cin ya love him?" Spot paced angrily and screamed at her. "Just tell me how da hell ya cin love him? What about us? Ya said ya loved me. Shiner beat da shit outta ya, how cin ya stand ta be near him?"  
  
Raven broke into tears and Shiner moved a little closer, all the while having one arm around her waist. "Look at dat. Ya scared her."  
  
"She's seen me like dis before." He dismissed Shiner with a wave of his hand and stared intently into Raven's eyes, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"No I haven't Spot. Ya were neva like dis. So mean and hateful." More tears spilled down her face as she said each word. "Ya were okay in bed sure but Shiner is so much bettah." Spot looked as though he'd been slapped. 'Good' Raven thought 'He'll be so mad that he'll leave and he won't get hurt.'  
  
"How cin ya- I cin't believe ya. I loved ya Raven an look at ya. Youse no bettah den any of da whores I slept wit. I neva want ta see ya again." Spot spit at her feet and walked away, towards what Raven assumed was Brooklyn.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Raven fell to the ground in a heap. "Very good Raven. I wasn't soah ya would do it but I'se impressed." Shiner sneered at her down his nose. He pointed at one of his boys. "Watch her fer a little bit, I have some mattahs dat need my attention.  
  
"What about Spot?" The boy questioned.  
  
Shiner laughed evilly. "He's so heartbroken, he's not even woith trying ta get ta fight. Let him go back ta Brooklyn." Shiner walked away and left her with only his one newsie. Raven sat there for a few minutes getting her emotions under control and stopping her tears, hoping that Shiner was far enough away. Her guard was a few feet away and watching her but not very intently.  
  
Raven stood up and stretched. The newsie just glanced at her and turned to look out at the street. Surprising him, she attacked him from behind and got in several blows before the guy realized what was happening. He fought back but he wasn't that great of a fighter and Raven was originally from Brooklyn and had learned the Brooklyn fighting techniques. She managed to mainly subdue him and he was breaths short of passing out.  
  
"When youse wake up wit a headache from hell and a lovely shiner, tell him dat I love him down ta da deepest darkest parts of my soul an dat I jus can't wait heah fer him forevah and dat if he eva wants ta mess wit Brooklyn and dere leadah again I'se goin ta be dere an he will pay. Got dat? Cuz I sure as hell ain't repeatin it."  
  
The newsie nodded and Raven punched him again and the boy passed out. Cautiously, afraid of being caught, Raven headed the way she last saw Spot go. Soon enough she found her way back to familiar streets of Brooklyn. Miserable she walked around the town, trying to decide what to do.  
  
Across the street, she noticed the diner that she had eaten at awhile ago. It seemed like years ago where Spot had been following her and he had come in there after her. She almost walked past it but something stopped her. She took a closer look and saw that Spot was inside and a leggy blonde whore was sitting next to him. Or rather on him.  
  
She was positioned on his lap and was laughing at something he must have done. She smiled flirtatiously and Raven's heart cracked. She was gorgeous, blonde, short petite and busty, all the exact opposites of Raven's dark haired mysterious beauty. 'This was Spot's kind of goil' Raven told herself sadly. 'Dis was his kinda goil before me.'  
  
Tears streamed down her face and she saw the blonde lean in to kiss Spot. It was too much and Raven turned away.  
  
Spot turned his head and the blonde kissed his cheek.  
  
"Wha?" the blonde asked confused. "Spottie what's the matter?"  
  
"Look I'se sorry. I jus- I can't do dis." His eyes took on a haunted look but the blonde didn't back off.  
  
"Why Spottie?" She started massaging his chest. "What's one night going to hoit?" When Spot didn't show signs of relenting she stuck her lower lip out and pouted. "For me?" she begged softly.  
  
"I said no." Spot stood up and the blonde fell off his lap and onto the floor. She stared at him shocked and he didn't even spare her a second glance. He stepped over her and left the diner.  
  
Raven walked back to Manhattan. She barely even registered getting there. As she walked into the lodging house Kloppman greeted her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Dey upstairs"  
  
"Thanks" Raven slowly made her way to the bunkroom. When she walked in all the faces turned in her direction. Tonya ran to her and threw her arms around her.  
  
"Yay, youse back." Raven smiled at her newsie accent. Tonya just hugged her tighter.  
  
"I missed ya too." Raven returned the hug.  
  
"Why didn't ya come back last night?"  
  
Raven looked uneasy but tried not to appear guilty. "I stayed in Brooklyn."  
  
Jack looked her over. "Heah Chatterbox, me and Raven are goin ta go talk fer a bit. She'll be back. She's goin ta stay heah tonight." Tonya looked at Raven questioningly and Raven nodded her assent.  
  
The two climbed up the fire escape and went to the roof. Jack sat down and Raven followed suit. They sat there not talking for a few minutes when Jack broke the silence.  
  
"Ya were wit Spot."  
  
"Yea." Raven replied slowly the words seemed heavy in her mouth, it was hard to say them.  
  
"I'se not goin ta say anyt'ing bout dat but watch out fer Spot, he's da biggest womanizer in New York besides me."  
  
"Spot's not like that." She said absent mindedly, not thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"Really, an ya know dis how?"  
  
"Jack don't start. I know youse two has some problems an all but I don't want ta get in it wit ya." Her voice was angry and then it softened. "He hates me now anyways." Raven said sadly.  
  
"Ya don't know dat. He jus probably found someone else. I don't mean ta be cruel ta ya but dats jus how Spot is."  
  
'Ya don't know how right you are Jack' she thought morosely. "Look I don't want ta talk about it. But I'se gots some other issues." Seeing Jack's look, she quickly assured him. "It has not'in ta do wit my private life. Da bulls were afta me."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'se not soah. Oh no..." she trailed off as she realized.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you. I wish I could run away." The little girl screamed. The man backhanded her and she flew into her bed. She just stared defiantly at him, determined not to cry and give him more of a victory. 'Never would she cry for a man in her life' she promised herself as she steeled herself for another blow  
  
"You will never run away."  
  
"I'll go away to New York."  
  
"You can't. You have no family and no friends and no money."  
  
"I don't care." She wouldn't back down. He hit her again and she fell on the floor. As she was lying there, he kicked her several times until she stopped moving. He watched her chest fall up and down and she had yet to make a cry of pain. Angrily he lowered his face to hers.  
  
"You will always be here. You will never ever go to your godforsaken New York. You belong to me." He watched as her eyes closed and she passed out. The man straightened and walked out the door.  
  
"What?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
"As a kid I always wanted ta come ta New York. He must have known. Oh shit. he followed me heah and sent da bulls afta me. Oh god, he'll find us and den it'll jus be like before." Raven would have kept going but Jack interrupted her with a kiss.  
  
Shocked, Raven pushed him away and stared at him. "Jack, I love Spot wit all my heart. Ya can't do dis. I'se not like dat. If I cin eva help it, I would neva cheat on him." Jack looked deep in her eyes and saw the love in her eyes. He looked away and then back at her.  
  
"If I can't love ya like Spot does den I'll jus have ta be da next best t'ing." Raven pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thank ya Jack. I know how hard dat is fer ya ta say dat."  
  
'No ya don't' Jack thought miserable. 'No ya don't' They sat there, each lost in their own thoughts as the sky slowly turned black.  
  
"Jack.?" Raven asked. "Cin me an Chatterbox sell wit ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Soah" Jack smiled, but not the careless one he usually wore. "Dats fine. I'se gots ta watch out fer ya anyways. Now let's go back inside an ya cin talk ta Chatterbox awhiles. She missed ya last night." He smiled at her wickedly and she playfully slapped him.  
  
"Shuddup Kelly."  
  
"I'se scared." With a low growl she tackled him and they fought on the ground. "Alright, let's go back in." Jack gasped.  
  
"Aww is Kelly givin in ta a goil."  
  
"I'd lose ta a goil if ya deserved ta win. Now let's go in please?"  
  
"Fine but ya got ta say dat I won."  
  
"Doesn't mean dat its true."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Nah."  
  
Raven jumped on top of him. "Say it." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Fine ya win." Her eyes glinted in triumph. "Dis time."  
  
"Yea yea." Raven muttered laughing and they went back down to the bunkroom.  
  
"Ravy," Tonya squealed.  
  
"Hey Chatterbox." Raven wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Ya took forever."  
  
"I know." Raven laughed. "Me an Jack had ta talk."  
  
"Important stuff?" Chatterbox questioned innocently.  
  
"Yes an none of ya business."  
  
"Aww dats no fun." She pouted. Several people laughed.  
  
"Told ya she'd ask." Race said to Mush. "Now pay up."  
  
Mush muttered under his breath but handed some money to Race. "Don't know why I bet wit ya." He grumbled.  
  
"Yea yea." Race muttered. "Raven you or Chatterbox want ta play pokah?"  
  
"She has to go to bed." Raven gave a pointed glare.  
  
"Aww do I have ta?" Chatterbox whined.  
  
"Yea ya do." Raven pointed towards the bunks and Tonya grudgingly went and laid down on one.  
  
Raven turned back to Race. "Soah, a little pokah is jus what I need." She sat down at the table and took the cards.  
  
A/n: If this isn't long enough for all y'all then tough because this took me forever to type. Tell me what ya think. *hint review. 


	25. Chapter 25

Anastas-Raven is awesome, she didn't want Spot to be hurt over herself. Ultimate sacrifice. Raven loves Spot she can't give Jack anything. She wasn't cheating on Spot like he cheated on her. Aww, glad you liked this chapter it was really long. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sarah Kate-Yay, I'm glad you can still read this. I hope it was a long enough chapter for you. It's a good thing your friend has a laptop, it was a really good scene with Queens. It's going to be a funny "kiss and make up". Yes I also hate stories that take forever to update so I try not to bed like that. Thanks for another review.  
  
Dreamer Conlon-Thanks for your review. I'm glad I have built up a lot of suspense (I'm my mind it means that it is okay). You'll see what happens between Raven and Spot and they are cute I know.  
  
Angel Fish7-Yes they still each like each other but they are both to well I hate to say stupid. okay they are both too stupid to realize how the other one feels. Yea well feeling bad for Spot is okay. Lol. Hmmm the idea of a turf war is a good idea. Just depends on how lazy I feel to decide if I'll actually do it, plus I don't know a lot about how I can write about a turf war. You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you for the review.  
  
Lyra Torg- It's great that you just joined ff.net. I'm glad you like my story please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. Thanks for the review.  
  
Spotsroxysurfer76-Thanks for the review. I tried my best to not screw up that passionate scene. I tried to not have their personalities all the same because it just isn't fun. A person isn't just one way (I'm not talking dirty here people), everyone is a complex kind of person, and they have more than one face. Thank you for saying that this is one of your favorite stories and that you love it, it means a lot.  
  
Alberta Gecko-I'm glad you like the story. The idea is to have you on pins and needles. It took me forever to come up with these ideas. Thank you for your review.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
******* = Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~= Dream  
  
"I win again." Race crowed.  
  
"Ahh shuddup Race." Raven muttered as he pulled in the money.  
  
"Hah Raven, bad night? Ya haven't won a single hand." Raven glared at him.  
  
"I have my mind on uddah t'ings." She said defensively.  
  
"Spot." Race coughed. Raven punched him.  
  
"Shuddup." She ordered. "I'm goin ta bed. Dis ain't woith it." She gave Race a glare and then laughed to let him know that she wasn't really mad at him and then went to her bunk. All her stuff was still here, nothing had been gone through or taken. She had all her clothes and papers (her important papers that she never allowed anyone to look at).  
  
Turning over, she pulled her blanket up and drifted into a restless sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven was walking along a street that was not familiar. The street was totally empty and she could see no one anywhere nearby. She remembered how she had been forced to play along with Shiner. The look on Spot's face had made her burst into tears.  
  
All of a sudden, Spot appeared before her. Raven smiled happily.  
  
"You betrayed me." His voice was whisper soft but she still could hear him clearly. "How could you?"  
  
Raven looked at him shocked. Slowly she sank to her knees and just stared at him. He repeated his words and then he walked away without a second glance.  
  
"No no no." Raven whispered to herself. "I'm all alone again. Not alone. Please Spot, don't leave me." Her last words slowly lowered in volume until no noise was heard save her pounding heart and breath. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't leave me alone." Raven sat up, covered in a cold sweat. The words echoed over and over in her head. No one noticed her wake up. Quietly, she crept up and climbed up to the roof.  
  
She got up there and just stared out across the tops of the buildings. Raven watched the stars and finally fell back asleep curled into a ball on the roof.  
  
Jack came up and shook her awake. "Raven, get up. I can't believe ya slept up heah."  
  
"Yea yea Jack. I jus couldn't sleep so I went ta get a breath of fresh air and den I kinda feel asleep." Raven rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and climbed down to the bunkroom. She and Tonya washed up a little and then the three left.  
  
Jack got a 100 papes, Raven got 75 and Chatterbox got 55. They all walked to Central Park and started selling. Raven and Jack kept a close eye on Chatterbox and made sure to stay relatively close.  
  
After several hours, right before they were to go to Tibby's to meet the gang to go eat lunch they saw some bulls. Jack came up next to Raven and they pulled Tonya over to them. The bulls noticed the sudden motions and they started running towards them. They all took off and tried putting distance between them and the bulls.  
  
Tonya was also a slow runner and Jack could see that they were tiring fast. He tried eluding them by going down an alley but they saw one of them and followed in pursuit. The bulls finally caught up to them and one grabbed Raven while the other grabbed Tonya. Jack tried pulling them away but to no avail.  
  
"Just go Cowboy, go now. Hurry." Raven pleaded. Jack shook his head and flung himself at the bulls. One caught him out of the corner of his eye and smashed a meaty hand into Jack's face. At the angle Jack was lunging in, he managed to knock himself unconscious.  
  
The bulls dragged the two away and left Jack lying in the street. They took Raven and Tonya to the refuge. From there, they were lead into a room where Raven saw her stepfather standing behind a desk.  
  
"We are going home tonight so you two can have a real bed and food and clothes." He boomed. Raven glared at him and he just smirked and the bulls put them on a train to Pennsylvania.  
  
On the trip there was made in silence. Not a word was spoken although as the miles passed Tonya grew noticeably more and more frightened. When they reached their destination, their father/ stepfather yanked them up to their feet and they walked into town.  
  
At the drop off they found their mother waiting with a horse and carriage. They reluctantly climbed in, their "dad" took the reins and flicking the horses, the carriage started to roll. Their mother attempted to try and talk to them but was greeted by only silence. The landscape passed slowly but at the same time too fast as they reached the house.  
  
Their mother grabbed Tonya and their father grabbed Raven and the four made it into the house. Raven screamed and fought against her father. Tonya just stood there frightened and watched as the scene unfolded. Finally fed up with the blows Raven was landing on him, their father pulled back his fist and slammed it into her face. Raven fell to the ground unconscious. Tonya screamed and struggled against her mother trying to get to Raven.  
  
"Want to end up like her?" her father glowered at her. Tonya stopped moving and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Put her in her room, she'll go in the guest room." He nudged Raven with the toe of his foot. Tonya numbly followed her mother and went to her room. She watched Raven hauled into the room and then her door slammed shut and was locked with a click. Tonya had no doubt that Raven's was as well secured as hers.  
  
"Jack please come and save me. Spot, ya gots ta save Ravy. She loves ya ta death." Tonya talked softly to herself, hoping that somehow the two would hear her. "Please" she begged and she lay down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling at a loss for what to do.  
  
A/N: I know I have been FOREVER. School has just started and everything's been really hectic. I'm a bad person I know. Well here's a kind of well basically short chapter but I have the weekend and I should get another chapter typed. And this was short on details I know I know, I have to say this is probably one of my worst chapters. It was late and written pretty badly. I'll do better I promise anyways review please and yell at me for being late so maybe I'll be more motivated.. 


	26. Chapter 26

Sarah Kate- Yea, I'm really sorry it took me forever. I feel really bad. *hangs head in shame* School is hectic but the first couple days are over so it should (key word there SHOULD) get better. Cliffhangers are the best, my favorite thing about the writing world. Of course that's only when I'm writing not someone else. Lol. Anyways thanks for the review. They'll kiss and make up soon. I promise.  
  
Spots roxy surfer girl76- Thanks for another review. It really is my first fanfic. I'm glad you think its really good. Wow I'm honored you think that. okay teary moment, excuse me for a second. *bawling comes from the next room* okay back now and on to the chapter. lol  
  
Angel Fish7-I figured I had to have something happen with her past again. Thanks for the review and maybe Spot'll come to the rescue. I think its like required though for the guy to rescue the girl, which can be a little feminist, I'm all for girls and guys being basically equal. Okay I'm babbling I need to get to the story.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Stumbling out of the tavern, Spot headed to the Manhattan lodging house. It was by far the closest and he needed a good place to pass out. As he walked down the hallway towards the bunkroom he realized that Raven would be here. 'Too late' he mumbled partially to himself and partially out loud, not that he was real sure if he had spoken aloud. 'Whatever' he thought and tried walking into the bunkroom. Spot didn't quite make it and ended up half walking into the side of the doorway and falling into the bunkroom.  
  
"Well look who just dropped in." Race jested. "and I really mean literally" Race empathsized the word dropped. "dropped in."  
  
"Shuddup Race I don't want any of ya shit right now." Spot slurred.  
  
"Ahh youse just mad cuz Raven came back heah."  
  
Spot jumped up and grabbed Race's collar and pulled Race's face close to his own. "Don't eva mention her ta me again." Spot snarled.  
  
"Whateva." Race said and Jack interrupted.  
  
"Spot dats jus too bad cuz we are jus discussin her and Tonya."  
  
"Den I'se jus goin ta go ta bed."  
  
"No ya get wit her and den ya dump her and den ya expect ta jus leave her an me not say anyt'in den ya wrong."  
  
"I didn't leave her, she left me fer Shiner, that's her problem. I couldn't even mess wit Christine. If ya don't believe me an I cin tell ya don't den jus go an ask her." Spot growled furious and looked away.  
  
"What happened wit- never mind. Put it dis way Spot, she's gone an so is Tonya. Da bulls got dem an from what I heard their dad was waiting on dem an took dem ta dere house. So I don't care if Raven and youse gots some problems. Chatterbox is dere also and both of dem are goin ta be beaten by dere dad unless we do somet'in. he could kill dem. Spot I'se sorry fer what I did but she really cares about ya and she trusts ya. Tomorrow we'se goin ta try an find out where day are. An you are goin ta help." Jack glared at him as he finished his speech.  
  
"How could ya let dem git away?" Spot screamed.  
  
"Oh yea Spot I let them git away, that's it." Jack stressed the word let. "Ya t'ink I'm not as worried as you are?"  
  
"Ya stupid." Spot continued yelling and saying stuff about Jack but he was so drunk no one could understand him.  
  
"Spot, shuddup."  
  
"Jack don't tell me what to do."  
  
"Fine I warned ya." Jack stepped back and punched Spot.  
  
"What da hell was dat foah?"  
  
"Ta git ya ta come ta ya senses."  
  
"Alright, I'll help." Spot groaned "jus let me go ta sleep."  
  
"Take Raven's bunk." Jack pointed. "The rest of yas get ta bed now." Everyone moved towards their bunks and Spot laid down and stared into space. Slowly, everyone fell into an exhausted slumber. Spot couldn't sleep now. He got up and paced for a bit and just thought in general. Remembering everything about her, the cute way she looked when she woke up. The huge fight they had, how she had finally cried for him. Thinking about it made Spot's heart ache.  
  
He went to lay back down on her bed but a piece of paper caught his eye. It was sticking out from under the mattress and it was a small piece with an address scrawled on it. Spot dismissed it and threw it to the ground. He laid down and then sat up frantically reaching for the paper.  
  
'156 Maple Street, Hamtershire, Pennsylvania.' Was the address. (A/n: I don't even know if this is really an address, I just made something up so don't think that this is real if it actually is real it would be funny and it would be totally coincidental just so everyone knows.) Spot stared at it fro a second until it hit him. "Holy shit" he muttered under his breath. "Dis is where she is." Forgetting his drunken state, he got up and quickly left the bunkroom, the piece of paper clenched tightly in his fist.  
  
Spot managed to catch the last train heading to Pennsylvania that night. He arrived at Raven's house late the following night. It was completely pitch black out. Prowling around the house he looked in the windows to try and find the girls.  
  
Tonya was getting more and more frightened. She had spent the whole day locked in the room and no one had visited. She gathered that it was close to midnight because of the moon's low glow on her bedroom floor. Her dad still hadn't come in yet and Chatterbox wondered what had happened to Raven. She hadn't heard any screams and she took that as a good sign. Raven had a knack for pushing people to their breaking point and not knowing when to stop. Tonya was afraid for her.  
  
Raven had woken up a couple of hours ago with a horrible headache and a lovely bruise on her jaw. She tested the door, but as she expected it was locked. Pacing, she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Finally Raven just decided to lay down on the bed and bide her time. It wouldn't be long before her father decided to visit and talk. Finally an idea came to her and she as she glanced out the window. Why had she been so stupid as to miss it before?  
  
Raven pulled on the window trying to force it to open. It was locked and it wouldn't budge. The room was almost at ground level and the window's bottom was level with the ground. A grating sound was heard near the door and Raven tried harder to force the window to open. Hearing him start opening the door, Raven grabbed a figurine off the dresser and hurled it at the window. The figurine burst into pieces as it went through the window, shattering the window enough that she could barely get out.  
  
She grabbed onto the bottom sill of the window. Slicing her hands, she tried pulling herself out onto the back lawn. Hearing the shatter, her father shoved the door open and grabbed her legs in an attempt to pull her back into the room. Raven held onto the sill for dear life and hoped to God that someone would help her. As if in answer to her prayers a familiar silhouette appeared and grabbed her arms hauling her onto the grass.  
  
Spot pulled her more out of the window and in retaliation her father pulled her back. Raven started to feel like she was the rope in tug of war. She writhed in pain as the shards of the window cut deeply into her skin. Spot noticed that she was bleeding in several places and some of the cuts were really deep. Realizing he had to stop because she was going to get really hurt. Finally, he just carefully let her father pull her in.  
  
As soon as he could tell she was out of the way and he wouldn't land on her, he jumped through the window cutting himself in a few places. He turned and saw that her father was landing blow after blow on her body. Raven was almost passed out from the loss of blood. She couldn't fight back at all and was just lying there helpless.  
  
Spot flew into a rage. He screamed in anger and the man finally looked up. Feeling that Spot was more fun to beat on he left Raven alone and faced Spot. They circled each other for a moment, looking for weaknesses. Spot had the patience to wait out the man, the man wasn't patient and threw a punch at Spot's face.  
  
Spot ducked out of the way and the man went past him and Spot kicked at his legs. The man went down and recovered rather quickly. He caught Spot in the face with another punch and Spot almost tripped over Raven. Stumbling, he faced the man again and threw another punch at him. The man returned it and they traded blows for a moment. Finally Spot saw a good opening and threw a good punch that caught the man full in the face. The man stumbled, went down and didn't get back up.  
  
Spot went over to Raven. She had passed out and she wouldn't wake up. Spot picked her up and made his way to Tonya's room. Seeing that the door was locked he set Raven down gently and kicked the door open. Tonya rushes to him, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Take me home please." Tonya's bottom lip quivered.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Take me and Ravy back ta Cowboy. Please Mr. Spot." Spot shifted uncomfortably at her name of him.  
  
Remembering Raven he answered quickly, striding back out the door. "Yea come on Chatterbox, we gots ta git Ravy ta da hospital." Tonya nodded solemnly and followed him as he picked Raven up and they walked down the hallway towards the front door.  
  
A woman came up and reached around Spot for Tonya. "You can not take my daughter." She said bravely trying to stand up to the boy, no man who had beaten her husband.  
  
"Ya only have one?" Spot said cruelly as he brushed past her. Normally he would have argued but time was critical for Raven. Tonya held onto the back of his shirt and didn't spare a second glance for her mother. The woman just crumbled to the ground unnoticed by anyone.  
  
The three walked out the front door, Raven still draped in Spot's arms. Spot desperately tryed to get her to wake up and each second felt like an eternity.  
  
All of a sudden Raven's eyes popped open and her body stiffened. She recognized Spot and relaxed. "Spot" she tried talking and it came out as a low whisper.  
  
"What baby. Everything's okay. Youse goin ta be alright."  
  
"I love you Spot."  
  
"I love ya to baby, hold on. Hold on fer me please." Spot begged.  
  
"I didn't cheat on ya." Raven was having a hard time speaking and after each word she had to take a deep breath. "Queens attacked me.made .it .a setup."  
  
"I know. it's okay. Just be quiet. Everyt'ins alright." Spot reassured her.  
  
"I love you Spot, only you." Spot looked deep into her eyes and saw that she really meant it. A tear slipped down his face, soon followed by another and another.  
  
"Spot don't cry. Ya neva cry. Don't cry ova me." Raven tried to raise a hand to his cheek but it only got halfway up to his shoulder before it fell back down in exhaustion.  
  
"I love ya Ravy, ya can't die on me. Just hold on. We'se goin ta a hospital. Stay awake please." By this time Spot was sobbing, choking out every word which was filled with emotion.  
  
Raven smiled weakly and then her eyes closed....  
  
A/n: What a wonderful cliffhanger. I award this chapter my most moving yet. I was almost reduced to tears. Tell me what you guys think I want to know. (even if its to yell at me for the cliffie lol) Drop a few lines in a here's a new word REVIEW. Thanks a bunch. 


	27. Chapter 27

Pages-Well you finally read it. About time. Glad you like my story and I know that chapter 22 shocked you which was kind of funny to hear you. I only make the cliffhangers to make you and scribs mad and well my other readers too (you guys know I love you). Just because I am how do we put this..not quite as enamored by Newsies as you are doesn't mean that my story had to be horrible. Lol. I got you to cry, ah technically that's not hard.just kidding but if I were to cry..now that's a different story. One of our friends would have to hurt me pretty badly to make me cry but you know me..but Anyways (lol) kind of getting off the subject there. Don't yell at me or I won't finish it for you (just kidding SO {the word [that you and Casey never really used] lol} that all you other readers will know). Alright enough said.  
  
Merp- I'm the exact same way, everyone who knows me knows that I don't cry. This chapter almost moved me to tears myself. I try to update as fast as I can. Tonight my teachers deemed that they would be nice (cough huge surprise cough) so I can type more of the story. Thanks for the review.  
  
Snorts90-Thanks for the review. This is one of my favorite chapters too but I like them all because I wrote them.  
  
Spider Chick-I don't always make people die, give me some credit here. Chatterbox is kinda cute, exactly the opposite of all my siblings lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Angel Fish7-Thanks for another review. Keep reading to find out if she dies.dun dun dun. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and of course Spot although he had acted (to put it mildly) a little um stupid (we love him anyways) he had to come to the rescue. I love fight scenes. They are so easy to picture in my head (hmm everyone now knows what I think about .well there's other stuff okay I'm stopping my mouth now) but so hard to write out on paper type out whatever. I do my best though (line from Medda's song runs through my head okay enough Brittany. Okay all in favor of me losing my mind say aye.)  
  
Dreamer Conlon- Why can't she die though? Everyone says "no she can't die". Why? What's so important about her? Okay she's my character I love her to death I'm not being this callous okay that didn't make sense whatever I'll cut this response short and just get to the damn chapter lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sarah Kate-Another review. It's a good day for me. Okay guys are soo cute when they cry because they like never show emotions and it's like really cute and well just cute. Yea well I'm starting to get really impatient with this story so I'm trying not to rush things too much. Yea but anyways story time...  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Nooo, Raven please sweetheart. Talk to me. Say something anything. Please. Come on please." Raven just lay there limply. Tonya whimpered in the background bringing Spot back to the present.  
  
"We have to go Tonya lets go. We have to get to a hospital." Tonya nodded and just looked at him. They stood there a moment.  
  
"Not trying to say this in a mean way but I don't know where the nearest damn hospital is."  
  
"Oh" she replied sheepishly. "This way." She took off running through a field of corn. Spot looked at it funny and followed. The stalks of the corn cut into Spot's legs as he pounded across the ground. Time seemed to stand still as they flew over the ground.  
  
The three covered the ground slowly, each mile seeming to take longer than the last. Spot glanced down at Raven, she appeared to be like the delicate paperweight he had thrown at her. So fragile. She looked like she'd shatter just like the glass paperweight.  
  
"Tonya" he yelled. She slowed and fell back.  
  
"What?" she gasped, having trouble breathing.  
  
"How much farther? Raven's not goin ta make it much longer." He gasped also because as used to the streets of New York as he was this was a much harder task, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.  
  
"We'se getting dere."  
  
"We'se aways a way." Spot commented.  
  
"Not exactly, I just don't know how much longer we'se goin ta be able ta go. The nearest hospital is about 2 miles."  
  
"Then let's get goin."  
  
"How are we goin ta pay? Will they even see her?"  
  
"Don't worry bout it." Spot took off in the direction she had been leading them.  
  
"Spot wait up."  
  
"Hurry." He yelled over his shoulder but regardless slowed a bit so she could pass him and keep on going.  
  
The two miles seemed to take eternity to Spot. Each step was agony. At the same time each step was one second closer to Raven living or dying.  
  
"Raven, we'se takin ya ta da doctor. He's goin ta help ya. Hang on we'se almost dere." How Spot kept running was beyond him. He didn't even know how Tonya with her short legs kept on running. They finally made it to the town and they dashed down the main street to where it intersected.  
  
"This way." Tonya motioned to Spot and he changed direction quickly and almost fell but he surprisingly managed to stay upright.  
  
"Heah" Tonya skidded to a halt outside a building but stepped up and opened the door for Spot. He walked in sideways, careful of bumping her head. After all the jostling from trying to get her he didn't really think it would matter but still.  
  
The receptionist glanced at them and muttered in a monotone voice "Can I help you?"  
  
Tonya stepped up to the desk. "My sister has been cut very badly. She's lost a lot of blood. Can you help me?"  
  
"Sure dear. Let me see when the doctor can see you." The receptionist glanced down at her book. "It looks like the doctors busy with some important people right now I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit."  
  
"How long?" Tonya questioned.  
  
"A couple of hours." Spot had come up behind Tonya in time to hear the last few sentences.  
  
"Excuse me." Spot interrupted.  
  
"Yes s..." the woman looked him up and down and choked back the sir.  
  
"As you can see in my arms is this little girl's sister and my girl. You will help her."  
  
"As I said before um s... as I said before you will have to wait."  
  
"Can you not see that she's bleeding on your damn white floor?"  
  
"Alright I'll see what I can do."  
  
"No." Spot bit off. "Ya will get a damn doctor to see her right now or I will fucking go get a damn doctor and if ya won't let me past then I will fucking kill ya." Spot grew calm, but his eyes locked on the receptionist's. He said each word slowly and very pronounced. "Understand? Might you have any questions?"  
  
"Yes I feel privileged enough to ask a question. Who do you think you are to order me around?"  
  
"Get a damn doctor now or I will personally find one myself." Spot roared.  
  
The receptionist, knowing when she had been bested, left to assumedly go get a doctor. Spot followed her motioning for Tonya to sit and wait.  
  
"Here boy. This here doctor will help you."  
  
"Bout time." He muttered under his breath. Spot strode in with Raven in his arms and laid her gently on the table.  
  
A man came up behind him and looked at Raven. "This doesn't look good. I'm not going to give her a good chance of survival."  
  
"She's strong. She'll make it."  
  
"I'm not sure anyone could make it, let alone a slip of a girl. I'm sorry son, I'll do all I can but she's lost a lot of blood and things aren't looking good."  
  
"You have to help her." Spot still had tears flowing down his face. "She can't die, she just can't."  
  
"Here let me put her in this other room and I'll see what I can do alright son?"  
  
"Do whatever you can."  
  
"Bring her this way." The doctor went out of the room and through a door. Spot picked up Raven and followed the doctor. The man was in a room with a single bed. "Lay her here." Spot complied and stepped back as the doctor moved forward. He yelled down the hall for some supplies and then turned back to Spot as he waited.  
  
"Why don't you go out to the waiting room and wait? You really can't do much here and only time will tell. I can't really give her much of a chance but-." He was cut off by Spot.  
  
"You'll fix her."  
  
"I'll do what I can. Now go."  
  
Spot bent down and kissed Raven on the lips. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on her lips. He kissed it away and with one last glance back, walked out of the room.  
  
A/n: hope you guys are happy for a while. I'll try and get up more soon. In the meantime if you review I'll get it up faster... 


	28. Chapter 28

Spots Roxy Surfer Girl76- I'm glad it's killing you. I take it as a compliment. We'll just see what happens to Raven.Thanks for the review.  
  
Angel Fish7-Yay, happiness is always good. Whether or not the chapter is deep or emotional generally depends on my feelings at the time. I've been trying to get the chapters more and more detailed but since there aren't more left.. Thanks for another review.  
  
Merp-I'm trying to update faster. Since school's started I've been slacking. Bad me, bad bad me. Receptionist scene was funny, I just made her all like sure whatever, and all not saying sir which was hilarious in my opinion. I don't brainwash very easily but there's always that little chance..Thanks for the review. Hope you have a great day also.  
  
Snooza1-Thanks for a review. Happy are you? I'm extremely happy you're my one hundredth reviewer (or at least that was what I thought maybe I'm wrong.wouldn't be the first and won't be the last time. Lol) and ever since I passed like 70 I was hoping I'd pass one hundred before I ended the story. Well you'll just have to see what happens to Raven. Okay I have to stop with the crying scenes. Lol. Read on...  
  
Dreamer Conlon- It is kind of sad to see Spot like this. He'll be changing a bit.. Not giving away anymore details (mainly just stopping crying, it was cute but I want Spot Spot back like his usual personality back. I don't know I'm so confused) never mind, thanks for the review and let's get to the story.  
  
Sarah Kate- I know cliffhangers are horrible especially with the time I'm taking to update. I'm horrible I know. I'm hoping to try and get a little better before the end of the story. I've never seen that movie but it sounds good so I guess I'll have to rent it. Thanks for another review.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Spot walked back out to the waiting room. Tonya was sitting in a chair waiting anxiously. She saw Spot and ran up to him.  
  
"Raven?" she inquired.  
  
"Doctor's lookin at her. He's says it's not good. Go sit back down okay?" Tonya nodded and patted his shoulder. Spot walked outside for a minute.  
  
Looking up at the stars, Spot took several deep breaths to calm himself. The tears which had been trailing down his cheeks now came to a halt. The sadness didn't go away, it was just accompanied by a feeling of helplessness.  
  
His gaze hardened as he thoughts trailed back to Raven's predicament. Usually he kept his emotions bottled inside. It was how he appeared to the world, it kept him separate from his newsies, what made him the toughest guy in New York. He kept all his feelings trapped inside the cold stone he considered his heart, letting no one come close to the strong walls of fortress around his heart. Raven had come along and swung a sledgehammer and knocked them down. She had snuck in and warmed his heart, chiseling her way in. She had taken a piece of his heart and he still hadn't decided if he wanted it back.  
  
Not wanting to think anymore, he slowly dragged himself back inside.  
  
Raven heard voices. People shimmering over her. She tried moving but every muscle screamed in agony. Biting back a cry she wasn't even sure she could voice, she forced her eyes open.  
  
She tried talking but it just came out a muffled mumble.  
  
"Don't talk." Someone said. "Just rest." Raven nodded and drifted back to sleep.  
  
The doctor left the room in search of the young man who was so persistent in the girl's treatment. He walked into the waiting room and in an instant the boy was by his side.  
  
"How is she? Tell me. Don't lie to me either." was the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
The doctor smiled. "She was awake a minute ago. She's probably going to be just fine." The doctor smiled down upon Tonya who had just come up.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"She's asleep so be very quiet." The doctor warned good-naturedly.  
  
"Alright." They agreed and followed the doctor down to Raven's room.  
  
Raven lay in the middle of the bed, so pale she almost blended into the pristine white sheets. Her face had a huge cut along her right jaw and another cut on her left cheek. Her arms were cut and you could see the black thread they had sewn her up with.  
  
Spot winced for her and he couldn't even see the rest of her body. Tonya whimpered and Spot registered that the doctor had taken her out of the room. Carefully he walked over to her and held her hand. A wave of love overcame him as he gazed down at her. She stirred and Spot's heart jumped.  
  
Raven continued sleeping and Spot knew he had to go. For a moment he couldn't tear his gaze away. Finally he smoothed her hair and walked out of the room.  
  
A/n: I know this is kind of a really short chapter much like my beginning chapters. I was just trying to get another chapter out and all. New York took its toll, made me a little sleepy, I missed school and then the morning we got back in at like 3ish and then I had to go to school *shudder* it was an early dismissal and I'm rambling. Okay enough sorry sorry sorry I know I'm bad but try and live with me please.. 


	29. Chapter 29

Angel Fish7-Well you'll just have to see what happens but Spot might not be so cold. Thanks for the review.  
  
Clips-Hey, glad you're happy. She lives *picture the little cartoon character Mushu {from Mulan [all those damn kids I baby-sit]} him saying that line from Mulan).lol. I have way way too much free time. No actually I just got back from remodeling this haunted cave thing which is kewl. Okay totally off subject. Anyways thanks for another review.  
  
An undercover newsie-I'm glad you like the characters. I always like the stories that I can connect with the characters in some way. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sarah Kate-Yea I know it was kind of short but I was really trying to get another chapter up, same as this one it's shorter than what I have been doing but oh well. Interesting things will happen. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Raven woke up to find a doctor hovering over her. Noticing that she was awake he started talking to her.  
  
"You know, you had your boyfriend really worried. He hasn't left the hospital except to get your sister food. She's real worried about you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hurts like hell." She managed to spit out.  
  
"Yea that's really not that surprising with all that you've been through."  
  
"How long until I can leave?"  
  
"You have to stay a couple of days, possibly a week. Then you can go home but you have to take it easy. You've been cut pretty badly, you have at least one broken rib, and you've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to go to tell your boyfriend you're awake." He hurried towards the door.  
  
"No." the force in Raven's voice made him stop. Her tone shocked him and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Why not? He's been worried sick about you. He even threatened my receptionist to get you in here."  
  
Raven closed her eyes and her heart clenched painfully. Spot's face appeared in her mind. "He doesn't need me. I don't deserve him. I'm weak and helpless, not at all like I want to be. He's the leader, he needs a girl who can stand beside him. Someone who will be there for him to rely on. I can't do that right now, it'll be a while before I can. How is that fair to him?"  
  
The doctor looked confused, not understanding what exactly Spot was a leader of but he just nodded and smiled thinly. "So what do I tell him?"  
  
"Just tell him I'm tired and don't want visitors right now. Tell my little sister I love her."  
  
"Alright I'll be right back." The man exited the room and Raven sighed against the pillows. It tore her heart thinking about Spot and his next girl. 'Will he love her more than he loved me?' she wondered as she lay back against the pillows and wept.  
  
The doctor strolled out into the waiting room. He saw Spot and walked over. "What's your name?"  
  
"Spot."  
  
"Alright just so you know I'm Dr. Brownfield."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"She's awake."  
  
"Can I go see her?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not. She expressed her clear wishes that no one is to visit her. She didn't want you especially to see her." Turning around a little the doctor saw Tonya and passed along the message. "And she says she loves you."  
  
Spot wasn't going to stand for that. No one else was in the waiting room, it was late evening and the doctor was usually closed by now. "What do ya mean she doesn't want ta us ta see her?" Spot kept his tone calm and collected although his emotions were raging.  
  
"She said some stuff that didn't really make sense and then she just said to tell you that she was tired and didn't feel up to visitors."  
  
"What did she say?" Spot's tone was forced and the doctor picked up on it.  
  
Dr. Brownfield played nervously with his shirt and gulped. Spot was oblivious, intent only upon the answer. "She just kind of said something about you being a leader of some sort, the rest was kind of mumbled."  
  
"Go in dere and tell her dat I want ta see her." Spot ordered using the tone he took when talking to some of his unruly newsies.  
  
The doctor looked relieved to be getting away and hurried towards the room.  
  
"He wants to see you." The doctor leaned on the doorframe and looked into the room.  
  
"I don't care, tell him I can't do this anymore, that we can't be together. It won't work."  
  
"Is that all?" the doctor's tone was not unkind.  
  
"Yea that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
"I will." The doctor left with a heavy heart. He was not going to like breaking the news to the young man.  
  
"She says that it won't work, that you two can't be together, she doesn't want to see you."  
  
The words slammed into Spot's heart and he felt like the sledgehammer she had used to break the walls down had been slammed into his face. For a second he couldn't breathe. Finally getting his emotions under control so he didn't kill the poor doctor he simply replied "Okay. Tell her Cowboy'll be here shortly and he can take her home. I'll have him here in a week wit payment."  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
"T'ank ya." The doctor looked at him sadly then turned away.  
  
Spot looked over at Tonya whose eyes were filling with tears. "I thought she loved us."  
  
"She loves you. She loves you way in her heart. She's just tired that's all. Come on. Let's get some food and I'm taking you back to Race."  
  
Through her tears, Tonya smiled up at him and Spot stared into those eyes. Snapping himself out of it he grabbed her hand and they walked out the door.  
  
Spot paused for a moment and then looked back and whispered over his shoulder. "I thought you loved me...  
  
A/N: well what do you guys think? I got this chapter up really quickly. Yay me. Sorry I had a homework free night. Okay anyways everyone review. Thanks a lot. 


	30. Chapter 30

Dreamer Conlon-Thanks for the review. I can't really think of much else to say, but I'm glad you like.  
  
Clips-Since you're mad at me maybe this chapter isn't a great one. Maybe it's just really short one that isn't very good. Everyone you can thank her. Tonya dying isn't in my plans yet but not a bad idea..no I wouldn't. Yea I was planning on ending the story and then I thought of that little twist so whatever. I'm trying to get better I really am, it's just hard. Thanks for another review. Oh and there's a lot more I could do believe me.  
  
Merp- Yea this was another emotional chapter which is really kind of weird for me. i'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing again.  
  
Angel Fish7-Well of course we know Spot loves Raven. I mean it's dead obvious to everyone except well Raven lol. It was kind of sad, damn Raven and her conscience and her damn pride ya know? Thanks for another great review.  
  
Sarah Kate- I figured that twist would be unexpected, everyone expected happily ever after but I have to change that lol. I'll try and update faster, we all need things to keep us sane during school. Another review, thanks.  
  
An undercover newsie-Well yea Raven wasn't supposed to do that but it's all noble and all self sacrificing and so sweet. Okay I'll try and keep updating and thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Raven morosely turned over in bed. Cowboy was supposed to be coming back any minute to take her back to New York. God how she missed it. Things hadn't been the same in a while. She wanted to go back to the lodging house and see everything again. To see Snipeshooter stealing Race's cigars, the poker games. Everything. It seemed like such a long time had passed.  
  
"Ya ready ta go?" Jack came in and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"More den you'll eva know." Raven remarked drily.  
  
"Did ya miss us?" Jack asked with a smirk. Thankfully he had not asked about Spot the whole time he had been here so Raven had been relieved but still on guard for that name to pop up.  
  
"Yea, I miss da pokah games." Jack laughed.  
  
"Well ya cin join one as soon as we get back." He grew serious. "You are not ta sell for weeks. Is dat clear?"  
  
"Yea crystal." Raven replied sadly.  
  
"Ya have ta give ya body some time ta heal."  
  
"I know. It's just I'd give almost anything to be healed and normal right now." Raven thought longingly of Spot.  
  
"I know ya would. I'd like ta see ya healed up and talkin ta Spot again."  
  
Raven winced inwardly. "I was rather hoping we wouldn't have ta talk about him."  
  
"Raven, he's my best friend. You're one of my newsies and I care a lot about ya. I'm worried, Spot is depressed, everyone could tell it da moment he walked back inta da city."  
  
"Well he's goin ta be fine. He'll find anuddah goil and she can be the leader's goil. I can't."  
  
"and why not?"  
  
"I just can't Jack. Please don't force da subject. I don't want ta talk about it right now. If I do feel like talkin bout it then I'll come ta you." Jack looked so crushed that she had to add that last bit.  
  
"Alright but I want ya ta know dat I'm heah fer ya." Jack patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Now let's get ya out of heah."  
  
"Yes!!" Raven nearly jumped for joy. "Now please."  
  
"Come on." Jack picked her up and they walked to the door.  
  
"Thank ya very much fer everyt'ing." Raven said as they passed the doctor.  
  
"It was no problem, it excited up my life for a bit. Never had a guy come in here and threaten the receptionist. She resigned the next day. Thank God. I've wanted that woman out forever. She was just the best applicable." The doctor smiled sheepishly and then motioned them out.  
  
"Bye." They called back as they left.  
  
A few days later they arrived back in New York City. Raven took a deep breath and sighed happily. "It's good to be back."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Yea now let's go back ta da lodging house." Jack swung her up into his arms and they set down the street.  
  
Jack carried her into the lodging house and up the steps. They walked into the room and the boys all immediately shut up.  
  
"Raven. Good ta see ya back." Race said. It had an underlying emotion but Raven couldn't make out what it was. He didn't sound totally thrilled with her being back, almost as if he knew something she didn't. It was more of a feeling she got from his words, not something that most people would pick up.  
  
A few more greetings came from around the room but none were very enthusiastic. Raven didn't comment on it and Jack didn't say anything so Raven assumed that being a guy he didn't really pick up on it. "I'm kind of tired so I'se goin ta bed."  
  
"Alright." Jack glared at her sternly. "You aren't sellin tomorrow."  
  
"I know. I can't wait until I can sell again."  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three" All the newsies looked on in amazement. Raven ignore them. Why would she have changed in the time she had left?  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two and a half."  
  
"Deal." Raven smiled and then went and laid down on her bunk. "Night all." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/n: I updated faster. Yay me. lol. Please review. 


	31. Chapter 31

An undercover newsie-Yea well I didn't convey that chapter very good. I look back on it and realize well it's pretty shitty to be honest. I'm surprised none of you guys even mentioned it. I don't mind criticism as long as it's polite criticism. There's a difference I tell you.  
  
Angel Fish7-I know I loved that argument. It's quite funny. Debating is the best. They'll talk again soon I promise.  
  
Clips- I know you weren't mad at me I was just being a smart ass. I tend to do that on a lot of occasions just ask any of my friends which you don't know so never mind lol. Here's another chapter for you although I'm betting after this one you'll want another one *big sigh* oh well maybe I will maybe I won't.  
  
Dreamer Conlon- They could act strangely around her for a lot of reasons, mainly because they've probably heard some stuff from Spot and also that she was taken back to her parent's house and everyone is kind of confused on how to act around her. They don't really know all the details and as you'll see with Spot everyone's kind of on guard.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
A/n: Three weeks have passed so therefore Raven is selling again. She's kind of slower because she's still recovering. They are all still in Manhattan except for Spot who is well duh in Brooklyn.  
  
"Jack" Raven yelled across the bunkroom, trying to be heard over the din of all the boys.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can ya take Chatterbox taday?" Raven smiled sheepishly although he probably couldn't see it. "I really just need ta t'ink taday and ta jus be by meself fer a while."  
  
"Dat's fine." Jack winked at her. "I'll make sure she doesn't get in trouble."  
  
Raven thought back to the trouble a month ago. Tears pricked her eyes and she forced her mind away from the memories. 'He hates you now. You were so damn stubborn and proud and you told him to get the fuck outta your life. Ravey ya gotta live wit what ya did. There's no changing it now.' Sighing heavily, she skirted around the edges of the group and exited before anyone asked any questions.  
  
Everyone had warmed up considerably since the first night back. They weren't totally comfortable with her yet but Raven was patient and could wait. She figured that they didn't really know what to say to her anymore. It was probably uncomfortable for them, she was almost positive that Spot had said some stuff when he told Jack to get her. She also didn't want to say anything about what happened and thankfully Jack wasn't saying anything either.  
  
Morosely, she walked to the distribution office and got 50 papes.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. How ya been?"  
  
"Fuck off Morris."  
  
"Well well gots a little temper don't we. There's no need to be nasty."  
  
"Give me my papes."  
  
Oscar tossed them to her and she caught them and quickly left. If Morris decided to start something she wasn't really going to be able to stop him she was still too weak. Still off in her dream like state Raven just walked down the street and yelled headlines. Nothing seemed right anymore. It hadn't for a while. Like a part of her was missing.  
  
She didn't even allow herself to think about Spot anymore. One of the newsies had made the mistake of mentioning him in front of her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are Spot and ya?" One of the newsies asked her. She didn't know his name, he hadn't been around long, possibly a month or two. Probably just enough to know that they had been dating. It was towards evening and most of the newsies were in the bunkroom lying around and just hanging out. Most of them perked up to hear Raven's response. They didn't need to look up, they'd of heard her just fine.  
  
Raven moved in really close and looked down on him. Grabbing him by the collar, she was shocked she could even lift him up. Apparently everyone else was because she could hear the whispers. She had only been allowed out of the bed a couple of days before. "Don't ever mention his name in front of me again. I don't want to hear it. Spot and I. it's none of your business." She said this in a furious whisper that none the less carried loud enough that everyone had heard. Just to be sure she added loud enough for everyone to hear. "I never want to hear the name Spot Conlon again." She looked the boy in the eye again and her arm shook from the strain of holding him up. "Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Ya being a smart ass?"  
  
"No" by the scared wide eyed look the boy had on his face Raven didn't think he was lying. She dropped him and the boy took off. Raven, her arm shaking, headed into the washroom and sat down on the ground and silently cried. Ever since then she had never heard his name. The boy avoided her always after that. And no one mentioned that god forsaken name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shaking her head, Raven tried hopelessly to clear the memories. It was like she was in the ocean and didn't know how to swim. All the memories were drowning her. She started trembling and she quickened her pace until she found an abandoned alley. She kept close to the edge so that she could make a quick exit if possible. She set her papes down next to her, away from the wind so they wouldn't blow away. Pulling her knees to her chest, she sat there and sobbed.  
  
Spot finally came back to Manhattan. He had been avoiding it for weeks knowing that she was going to be here. It was funny in a way. She had been in Brooklyn although not officially as a newsie, for most of her life although he considered her a Manhattan newsie. He didn't want to think about her.  
  
She didn't even care about him. After all they had shared, all they had been through and the helplessness he had felt. That had been the worst. The complete inability to do absolutely anything to help her. Sitting around like some rich person's toy, just sitting there looking pretty. God that had hurt, he had cared about her so much. Wait he couldn't even say cared and put it in the past tense. 'I still care for her' Spot said to himself 'I shouldn't but I do. She told me to get the fuck outta her life and I did. She didn't want to see me, she wouldn't let me see her.'  
  
Spot walked farther into Manhattan half hoping that he'd run into her and half hoping he wouldn't. He still couldn't decide if he did happen to run into her, then what would he say? And even if he found her, would she be alone? Then a new voice, a question he hadn't asked yet popped up while he was musing over her. 'Why did she send you away? Why wouldn't she want you ta see her? What possible explanation could she have?'  
  
Actually listening to the voice, Spot stopped and pondered the questions for a minute. He couldn't see why she wouldn't of wanted to see him. Slowly he started walking again but he was still thinking about that question.  
  
He cut through a side alleyway and walked slowly down it, he was alert to anything or anyone that could be in it. Spot was not the kind of person to make the same mistake twice. Not seeing anyone he relaxed his guard slightly but not too much. At the end of the alley he saw a small huddle, near where it let back out into the street. He made no noise as he was coming up to it, not wanting to give that person a heads up if it was an enemy.  
  
Raven tensed slightly as she sensed someone behind her. Almost as if she was in a trance, she spun around striking out at the person behind her. No one who was her friend would have come up behind her and tried to scare her when she'd been like she had. She was liable to kill someone. She gave them a solid punch to the jaw. The person reacted fast also. Raven weakened quickly and almost collapsed. Her opponent seized the advantage and noticing her weakness pushed her against the wall and pinned her there.  
  
There, Spot got a good look at who he was fighting. He stepped back shocked. Raven's expression mirrored his own. Paralyzed, they stared at each other at loss for words.  
  
"You" they both said in unison.  
  
Raven backed up towards the alley as Spot took a step towards her. She looked everywhere except his eyes, the eyes she was sure would be incriminating her. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see the eyes that had once looked upon her with love, to be then cold as stone. Spot pursued her not letting her go. Raven almost tripped and fell.  
  
Spot reached out and steadied her automatically. Realizing what he'd done he quickly withdrew his hand. Raven noticed his jerky motions and her heart ripped even more that she though possible.  
  
"Why?" Spot asked. He couldn't get the question out of his mind.  
  
Raven knew exactly what he was talking about. "I had to."  
  
"No ya didn't."  
  
"How do ya know dat? Ya don't know anyt'in."  
  
"Because ya wouldn't let me. I tried. I didn't know what to do and you didn't make it any easier." Their voices rose as they went on and they were practically screaming at each other.  
  
"Ya don't need me. I was helpless, a weakling. I couldn't do jack shit for myself."  
  
"We all have our down times. Why would you send me away and tell me to get out of ya life?" Raven could hear the evident hurt in his voice.  
  
"You're da leadah. Ya need a goil who can stand beside ya." Tears now came dripping down her face but she didn't stop talking. "You deserved better and I wanted ta give ya da means ta get out. Ya need a goil ya can rely on. One who cin handle Brooklyn and I couldn't it wasn't fair ta ya." Raven poured her heart out and Spot stood there eyes frozen, but Raven still would not meet his eyes.  
  
"Is dat what ya thought?" Raven looked up and met his eyes. Blue eyes met blue and the world seemed to crash in between them while they were locking eyes. Spot started to reach out his hand and then clenched it painfully to his side. Raven glanced away and then looked back into his eyes. Slowly she backed away going out into the street. People passed in front of her and they lost contact. Spot blinked and she was gone.  
  
A/n: here you are guys. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	32. Chapter 32

Angel Fish7-Yea the scene was okay. It was hopeless between them. They had to have another fight. I love it when they fight. Lol I'm a mean, evil wee little pixie (inside joke don't ask). I'm trying to keep going.  
  
Sarah Kate- I know it's a good chapter when the reviewers are crying. That sucks that you were on restrictions. Yes they've finally talked. I know you were waiting for that. Has my story been getting worse? Because it seems like everyone has stopped reviewing except for you, clips, angelfish7, and anastas although she's stopped. I was just wondering, and I want your honest opinion.  
  
Clips-how are you dying? Is it slow and painful or short and quick? Let me know. thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Raven ran. She didn't stop even when she was ready to pass out and collapse. When she finally came to her senses, she realized that she was in Brooklyn. Spot would never think that she would come here and it was as good a place as any to sell her papes. It was then that she realized she had left her papes with Spot.  
  
"Shit" Still muttering obscene curses under her breath, she made her way to the distribution center. When she went up to the front, the man selling the papes looked at her funny, seeing as how it was a little late but he didn't say anything. Raven grabbed her papes and went off in search of some place to sell them.  
  
She got most of them sold by lunchtime so she went to her favorite dinner in Brooklyn. The one where she had many memories of Spot. The memories ran through her mind no matter how hard she tried to push them out. Gloomily, she ordered and was finally served her sandwich and water.  
  
Raven didn't finish selling until dusk. Slowly she made her way back over the Brooklyn Bridge and back to the Manhattan Lodging House. She walked in and most if not all the newsies were there, lying on the bunks, draped on the chairs, and some just standing around. Jack gave her a pointed glance, meaning that she was a little on the late side but he didn't say anything and Raven was grateful. She smiled tiredly and went over to her bunk and collapsed face-down. She rolled over onto her side and after closing her eyes she fell asleep rather quickly, surprisingly with all the noise.  
  
Kloppman came in the next morning and woke her up first. "Get moving if you want in the washroom first."  
  
"Alright t'anks." Raven rolled off her bed, nearly stepping on someone who had fallen out of bed and made her way to the washroom. She hurried hearing Kloppman waking the boys. Just as Jack was about to walk in, Raven walked out and slammed into him.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered and practically ran out of the bunkroom. Jack stared after her for a second and just shrugged his shoulders and went into the washroom.  
  
Raven went to the distribution office and got her papes. She waited against the wall for Chatterbox to come out. It was going to be a long wait because Chatterbox always took a long time in the mornings. Most of the guys had come out by now and were standing in line. Finally Chatterbox emerged, followed shortly by Race. Raven waited as patiently as she could for them to get their papes. Most of the line was cleared out, the boys had all gone off to sell.  
  
Chatterbox noticed her leaning against the wall and came over as soon as Race had gotten his papes. It was really cute how much Chatterbox looked up to Race. As long as she didn't start smoking Raven was okay with it. "I get to sell wit Race taday." Chatterbox's face lit up in childish excitement.  
  
Raven turned to Race. "Ya soah?"  
  
"Yea I t'ink I cin handle her fer a day." Race smiled. "I'se put up wit youse fer a while, she can't be much woise."  
  
"Shuddup Race." Raven slugged him gently in the arm.  
  
Race clutched his arm and pretended to be in mortal pain, "Ya hoit me. Ya hoit me deep Raven. I'se neva goin ta be able ta sell my papes and make a livin now."  
  
"Race get goin."  
  
"Alright alright. We'se goin." He headed towards Sheepshead and Chatterbox followed. Raven stared after them. She didn't want to sell at the races but she really wanted a selling partner, Spot wouldn't talk about important matters if there was someone with her. Race was lucky, he had a good relationship with Sunny.  
  
Raven went down the street, kicking loose stones. 'Please let me run into someone I cin sell wit' she thought 'I don't want ta talk ta Spot. I don't want ta see the pity and the damnation in his eyes.' She walked not even noticing where she was going. Her body and mind automatically sold her papes of their own accord because they were so used to it.  
  
After an hour or two, Raven started slowly relaxing and the fear that Spot would be in Manhattan had slowly started seeping away. She didn't even worry about selling with anyone anymore. The morning past, and nothing out of the ordinary. After she finished selling her papes, Raven headed to Tibby's.  
  
None of the other newsies were here yet but they still had another 15 minutes before they usually showed up. She ordered a sandwich and a glass of water while she was waiting. Raven relaxed back in her chair and closed her eyes, falling into a half-sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was before. Before everything in a way. Or you could say that it was the middle, it didn't really matter how you looked at it. It was those days. The precious few days she had had with Spot. Before Shiner the second time, before and after the night they had made love. The time where everyone knew they loved each other.  
  
She was always safe in his arms. The whole world was right when she was with him. He appeared before her and slowly lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Spot pulled away and their eyes locked. His eyes. They were the real key to his soul, not the one that hung around chain on his neck, like some people said. Those blue crystals told everything about him, everything he felt. What made him truly Spot.  
  
The eyes held neither kindness nor hate, happiness or sadness, nor anger or calmness. There was an ethereal flame lit deep in his eyes. A flame you knew would never burn out. Everlasting. A mixture of trust and betrayal were in those eyes, love and war, forgiveness and damnation. It was as if every question in the world she had to ask was there, and every answer was hidden in its depths. Yet Raven was still not sure she knew what questions to ask or that she'd even get the truthful response or the response she was looking for. She could see everything she wanted to know glimmering there, if only she knew how to ask.  
  
"Do you know what to ask?" Spot questioned, reading everything in her eyes as well.  
  
"Help me" Raven pleaded.  
  
"I can't" Spot kissed her softly and started to fade away.  
  
"Come back. I love you. Don't leave me Spot." She reached out for him and fell flat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven opened her eyes to find several of the boys looking at her strangely ('They must have come when I was asleep' she mused) and that during her dream she had fallen off her chair straight into someone's lap. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Spot's. He grinned in that taunting manner and she pushed herself off his lap. It was her smile. The one he had always seemed to have when they would come back from a quick kiss in the alleyway. It rattled her deeply.  
  
"How long have you guys been heah?" Raven questioned, knowing that they had been in here for a least a couple of minutes.  
  
"Well I'se been in heah the longest. Most of da other guys just came in." Spot said emotionlessly, the smile now long gone.  
  
"Oh.was..i..umm..talking..about.well anything?" Raven asked sheepishly.  
  
Spot gave the boys a warning glare that Raven missed in her nervousness. "Nah youse was just mumbling a bit. No one could tell what youse was sayin." It was a complete lie. The whole table had heard her not to mention some of the nearby tables.  
  
Raven's food had arrived by then and so had the boys'. There was less talking and more eating as everyone dove into the food. Spot got in an engaged conversation with Jack and she used that to her advantage, slipping out when she thought no one was watching.  
  
She quickly made her way down the street and turned down the second street on her left. Raven kept turning down random streets at various intervals for a while. She wasn't in the mood for anyone to be following her, especially Jack or Spot. Still a haunting feeling told her that she had someone following her. She stopped a moment and listened closely. The littlest sound of scuffing feet as they stopped met her ears.  
  
"What do ya want?" Raven called out impatiently hoping it wasn't Spot.  
  
"I want a lot of things." Came the voice, it was muffled and she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Well there are some things people just can't have." Raven tried to sound strong and callous, not wanting this person to know she was on edge. It still bugged her that she wasn't back to full strength yet.  
  
"I know that all too well and I suspect dat you do too." The person stepped forward swinging a cane, a gold-tipped cane.....  
  
A/N: I know, it has taken me forever to update. Shame on me. I'm horrible. Anyways here's another chapter. It took me forever to get up. Hope you like it. Let me know if my story's gotten worse because I notice a lot of you have stopped reviewing. If you don't like it then, well it's ending soon anyways. Please review. 


	33. Chapter 33

Anna C.-A new reviewer, yay. I'm happy. Thanks a lot for your review. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Angel Fish7-Yes it's ending very soon, as in basically I think this is the last chapter, I'll know at the end. I'm glad you love it. I've got another story line that I'm thinking about doing..I put a lot of emotion into the description of his eyes, my heart went into that one, so I'm really glad you noticed. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I'm so glad you've stuck through this story, I appreciate it sooooo much.  
  
Clips- I know I know. I've really been slacking, especially since this story is probably over, seeing how I think this might be the last chapter. I'm working on a new story though, so I hope that's some compensation for taking forever to get this chapter up. Thanks a bunch for all your reviews and getting me to keep typing.  
  
Dreamer Conlon-Well see I'm always told go with my hunches, but they're always wrong so I don't know what to tell you besides "read on" to find out about the cane. Thus said I'll make this response short. Thanks a million for reviewing and staying with me. I really love all you reviewers.  
  
Sarah Kate- You've always been the person who wrote me the longest reviews and you've also been with me for a while. I just got a lot more reviews during the beginning chapters and as I kept going they got fewer and fewer it seemed. I'm trying to post faster it just seems like something always comes up. And I also don't type that fast so it usually takes me and hour or two and then people are talking to me, you get the idea.  
  
Pages Conlon-I'm glad you like this story. Good to know there are still people reading that aren't reviewing or whatnot, but I'm glad that you reviewed.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
'Damn' Raven thought. 'Well you knew it had ta come sooner or later.' Said the logical voice in her head. 'I would have preferred later' came another little voice. 'Tough shit.' Came the logical voice again 'Ya jus goin ta have ta deal.'  
  
"Hey" Raven said, trying not to show any emotion. She could usually keep her face perfectly clear like Spot could, but her downfall was also her eyes.  
  
"Hey" An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
A few moments later Raven grew too impatient. "Yes?"  
  
"What? Can't I jus say 'hey' and look at ya?"  
  
"I'm not a prize ta be stared at."  
  
"Ya t'ink dat now. I used ta be ya prize and you were mine."  
  
"I don't want ta t'ink about it."  
  
"Why?" After a pause and no answer from her, he stepped closer. "Was it that bad? Were ya pretendin ta like me da whole time? Was it jus a great joke ta ya? Ta get Spot Conlon ta his knees? Well ya did. Are ya happy now? I'll be back soon. Meet me in Central Park in an hour."  
  
Raven was left shell-shocked as he walked away. She couldn't believe his arrogance. Not trusting herself to speak, she debated on whether or not she should go to Central Park. Finally deciding that she owed him enough to let him have his say, she headed to Central Park, deciding to sort through her thoughts there.  
  
IN BROOKLYN  
  
Spot walked into the Brooklyn lodging house with a purpose. Several of his newsies weren't selling the afternoon edition so they were lying around the bunkroom.  
  
"Slip." Spot yelled, hoping he was here. He was not in the mood to wait today.  
  
Noticing that his leader didn't look like he was in one of his best moods, Slip hurried and folded out of the game he was in and walked over. "Yea Spot?"  
  
"I needs ta talk ta ya." Spot headed to his room and Slip had no choice but to follow.  
  
They got in there and Spot closed the door. Then on second thought he opened it and yelled out. "If any of youse tries ta listen den you'll be kicked out and have no place ta stay. Ya got dat?" Spot didn't wait for an answer, he just slammed the door shut and walked over to where Slip was waiting.  
  
For a moment Spot didn't know how to begin. Then he said. "Do ya remember dat goil, Raven?"  
  
"Soah. Dat dark-haired beauty ya had about a month ago. Ya came in heah after you were gone fer dat week and I heard ya cursing her name."  
  
"Ya say shit the way it is, don't ya?"  
  
"To you yea."  
  
Spot had to laugh. "I love her." He said getting down to business. "I think ya know dat seein as how ya almost interrupted our.shall we say.moment of passion." Slip's cheeks turned a fiery red and he couldn't speak, he just looked embarrassed at the ground. "I know you were trying to make sure she was still alive so I didn't say anything. I think that's quite admirable since I woulda liked her ta be my goil for longer and she woulda been one of my top newsies. But she t'inks dat because I'm da leadah of Brooklyn dat it won't work, dat she'll get in da way. I've never felt this way about a goil befoah and I'm not goin ta screw dis up. I'll do anyt'ing fer her." He paused. "Including dis." Spot reached slowly up and pulled his key off his neck.  
  
Slip's eyes got so wide, Spot thought they were going to fall out of his head. "I c-can't." he stuttered. "Brooklyn's yours. I couldn't. Dey wouldn't listen ta me-"  
  
"Ya have ta. I can't. I love her and I got to get her ta know dat. If she doesn't dis time, den well I don't know if I could try again."  
  
"I'll do it fer ya." Slip gulped audibly. "Fer her."  
  
"I'se not goin ta say anyt'ing ta da boys. Put da key on. I'm jus goin ta walk out dat door. Dey are all goin ta want ta know what happened, ya know dat. Don't come out until I'm gone. I don't feel like answering dat damned why question. Got dat?"  
  
"Yea Spot." Slip replied with a heavy heart. "All too well."  
  
Spot smiled grimly and left the room. The weight of his key was no longer against his chest. And it wasn't his key anymore. It was as if the key had bound him to Brooklyn and now he was free from his cage. It didn't feel right though. Almost as if he was leaving an obligation.  
  
Spot stopped walking. He was now a few feet from the lodging house. Then an image of Raven came to mind. All proud and defiant, black hair, haunting eyes, lithe body, all captivating his mind. With one last backward glance, he kept on walking.  
  
'Is she really goin ta go ta Central?' Spot wondered as he walked through the streets of Manhattan. He came to Central Park and peered in. He saw a figure huddled up on a bench, shivering slightly. He walked closer to investigate.  
  
It was Raven. He walked up and sat down next to her. He waited there patiently for her to start talking. She grew more and more uncomfortable knowing what he was waiting for. "I love ya, I really do. I was never pretending about my feelings for you or whether on not I cared. You were my foist, foist in almost everyt'ing, foist ta kiss me, foist ta make me cry, foist ta touch me. I can't even say that I loved you and put it in the past tense. But ya have Brooklyn ta deal wit and ya don't need a weak goil like me, especially wit Shiner. It'll take me a while ta get my strength back up and everyt'ing ta heal."  
  
"I love ya too. I heard what ya said in Tibby's taday. I won't leave ya, not ever. I promise you. I need ya. I'm not Brooklyn anymore. I care about you more."  
  
It took Raven a moment to fully understand his words. Her gaze traveled to his finely muscled chest where his key usually hung.  
  
"Your key?!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I have you. Dat's all dat mattahs."  
  
"Spot. No. Ya can't. Ya have ta lead Brooklyn. Hell you are Brooklyn. Slip is good an all but ya newsies need ya. Ya can't jus leave dem fer me."  
  
"I don't care. I'll love ya no mattah if I have Brooklyn or not. I don't care if I lose Brooklyn but I don't want ta lose ya. Will ya be my goil again?"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"Dat ya take back Brooklyn."  
  
"I will I promise." He leaned in close to her and she closed her eyes. Their lips met in a kiss so sweet it was as if it were the purest rose. A magical fire shocked them both and they pulled away slowly.  
  
Spot stood up and offered Raven his arm. Raven took his arm and Spot lead them towards Brooklyn. The trip seemed extremely short and soon they were at the front of the lodging house. Raven gave Spot a quick kiss. Hand in hand they walked into the lodging house.  
  
Every person stopped talking. All eyes went to Spot. For the first time, Raven could sense he was nervous but no one else noticed.  
  
Slip came up to Spot. "Ya want ta talk? Let's go ta ya room, Raven cin come too." Spot nodded and led the way. Slip shut the door behind him.  
  
"Heah's ya key back. I knew dat she'd understand." Slip smiled at Raven. "I was jus surprised dat she was so damn prideful and cared about ya dat much and ya neva realized dat." Raven laughed somewhat bitterly.  
  
Spot stood nervously, known only to Raven. "How did ya know?"  
  
"It was obvious. But ya had ta figure it out fer yaself. I jus told da boys dat ya gave da key ta me fer a little while."  
  
"Ya make a really good second-in-command, ya know dat Slip." Spot smiled.  
  
"I know." Slip laughed.  
  
"Slip?" Raven asked politely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Spot exchanged a glance with Raven. "Ya cin keep da key til tomorrow. We're not planning on getting out of heah til den."  
  
Slip started to say something. "Oh, okay. Um then I'll jus uhh leave now. Bye." He quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hmm seems I'm left ta your horrible temper again."  
  
"Dat ya are." Spot rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But dis time, not'ings goin ta happen if I have any say."  
  
"Spot?" Raven interrupted.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Ya talk too much."  
  
"That cin be changed." He grinned seductively.  
  
"Den change it already damn it." Raven eyes got mad but still showed her love.  
  
"If you say so...  
  
A/N: I finished a story. Just so you guys know, this story is totally complete. Please please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks to all my reviewers and in a week I will be putting up another author's note thanking all of you individually. Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. Amazon2 


	34. 34Author's note thanking everyone

A/N: To everyone who reviewed, I am updating this again because someone reviewed and I will continue to do this to anyone who happens to read this story and they review (I'll add the newest people to the bottom):  
  
Ashyn-You reviewed for chapter 32 but I'm just putting it on this page because I don't feel like fixing my other page. I want to thank you for your review and for reading my story. I'm really glad to hear that a lot of people liked the story and I just want to thank you so yea I really don't know what else to say but okay done now. Thanks.  
  
Clips-Thank you for all of your many reviews. You stuck with me through a lot of it. I really appreciate it. And of course it had to have a happy ending, the world sucks without them.  
  
Sarah Kate- That is finally the end of my story. Been writing it since July. I guess it's been quite a while. Thank you for all of your reviews and taking the time to write those long-ass ones lol. I tried to check for mistakes as best I could but my friend Pages caught a good one where I mixed up when Raven says you can't leave me fer dem, instead of the other way around. Ooops lol. But I fixed it, so everything is good. I can't think of a story line sequel but I might be starting another story soon. *wink wink* Thanks again.  
  
Gamester Clads-Whoa! The whole thing in one night. That must of taken a few hours like you said. I'm glad you read it and reviewed though. I should be writing more soon and thanks for your review.  
  
Angel Fish-I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yea well she thought he cared about Brooklyn more so I made him kind of a sap (lol but it was sooo cute) and he had to prove his love (awwww) but yea and I couldn't not have Spot be leader of Brooklyn so I had to have him get it back even if he was unsure how to do that. No way on the sequel although, well maybe a friend of mine will with a different character but she's still not sure. Possibly other stories..Thanks for all of your reviews, you're the greatest. I appreciate them all, thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Dreamer Conlon- I had to make them get back together although there was a time when I would have ended things a lot sooner and just killed off Raven but you still have her and the story continued so whatever. I had to have something where Spot showed his love and Raven well she made him take it back because I'm sorry but there is no one else in this world besides Spot Conlon that can rule Brooklyn. It just can't happen. I'm sorry but just no. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them.  
  
Anna C-Yea, to me it's about time it was over. I stretched it out so long that I could barely remember what happened in the first few chapters and it was my story. Still you could ask me right now what happened in the first 15 chapters and all I could tell you was she went to Manhattan. That's pretty sad I know lol. I'm glad you had something to help out with a hectic junior year. I'm not there yet (still a lowly freshman *sigh*) but I'll get there eventually and then I can get lots of homework *jumps up and down excitedly* yay. NOT. Sorry I was kind of a smart ass there. Anyways thanks a lot for your reviews. It's really nice to hear from those who read my story (ies).  
  
Hmm wonder who this could be-Well Sami I want to thank you for all of your reviews and all the helpful stuff you've told me, online and in your reviews. You can tell me how my next one is I hope??  
  
Melissa- I'm glad you liked the story. I love to hear people say that lol. I'll try to remember to email you when I get another story started. Thanks for you review.  
  
Lily Torreto- I'm really glad you liked my story and you even cried. Well I didn't think my story was that good but I'm glad you think it is. Thanks a lot for reviewing.  
  
Taps 1899- Thanks for reviewing this story also. Yes I most definitely had to end that story and if it weren't for several people I probably would have ended it like 10 chapters earlier and not have it with a happy ending. Hmm maybe I should do that alternate ending, nah I'm too lazy, lol. Thanks again.  
  
AliCat-I don't know if you got my email or not but you can put my story up on your website, which I cannot seem to access *mutters curses at the computer*. Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad it was an enjoyable story to read.  
  
A/n:To all of my readers that did not review. I still want to thank you for reading my story. I'm probably going to be putting up a new story or well starting it. As of now the title is Old Mistakes and New Realizations. I'm hoping to get it up in the next week and then update it every week. Thanks to everyone, all my readers and reviewers. I love you all. 


End file.
